Christmas with Jack's family
by SG-Fan
Summary: Well, it's about Jack, his family, and Sam... and the Christmas holidays! SJ of course.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Christmas with Jack's Family

Summary: Well, it's about Jack, his family, and Sam...

Pairings: S/J, Daniel/Other

Season: 8

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 does not belong to me. I make no profit from this.

Note: I am well aware Jack has no family (or believed not to, according to Fragile Balance) so this story is rather AU.

My AWESOME beta WarmTea did this! Cheers!

* * *

Jack threw open his door and sighed. He was home. Grabbing the rather thick stack of mail, he quickly went through it. Junk, Junk, Junk... He paused as he came across a letter written with a feminine hand. After a moment's deliberation, he opened it.

_Dear Jack, _it began.

_I know you've been 'out of sync' with us ever since Charlie died. It's been ten years, Jack, and Dan and I think it's time we **all** get together. So, Christmas at **your** house this year. Don't even **try** to get out of it. I'll be calling you with details._

_Love,_  
_Anna_

Jack dropped the letter and hurried over to his answering machine.

_"This is Jack O'Neill's residence- I am doing something WAY cooler then talking to you. Leave a message!"_

The automated machine took over. "You have 22 messages."

The General's eyes widened; surely he had been home sometime within the past two weeks!

"_Hey, Jack, it's me, Anna. Wow, uh… friendly greeting. Um, well, I'll call you back_."

He skipped through the next few.

"_Jack! This is the 9th message I've left. Hope you are okay, call me_."

"_JACK! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON? THIS IS MY FIFTEENTH CALL_!"

He was about to erase the rest of the messages when he heard a different voice speaking.

"Jack, this is Melanie. I know you are probably still mad at me but _please_ call Anna- she's freaking out AND she's pregnant. Come on, for her."

The next one he listened to with a small frown.

"Jack, this is Danny. Man, my wife is going nuts... it's been nearly two weeks. Just leave her message to let her know you are still alive..."

Jack deleted them. He was staring at the phone morosely when it rang. He automatically answered.

"O'Neill."

"_Jack_!" a relieved voice cried, "_Finally! Do you know what I've been through_?"

"Anna?"

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN_?"

Jack smiled involuntarily. His sweet, calm sister only used language when agitated. "Watch the language," he said mildly, "you've got kids around."

She sighed; he could hear a child's voice call his name. "_I've been worried_."

"Sorry. I was... out of the country."

"_Okay..._" she didn't sound very convinced but continued, "_you got my letter_?"

"Yes and there is no way this is going to work."

"_Why not_?"

It was Jack's turn to sigh, "It's just not going to, okay?"

The line was silent.

"_Do you have a girlfriend_?" she asked finally.

"No!" Jack said instantly, "no, I don't. I don't think I'm up to this." He heard a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"_Jack, the kids miss you, I miss you, we all miss you. Please_?"

"Annnnnnnaaa..." he moaned. "Next year…"

"_Jaacckkk_... **_please_**," there was a pleading note in her voice that he couldn't resist.

"Okay."

There was a long pause. "_Okay? Really?_"

"Okay. When ya going to get here?"

"_December 22th_."

Jack looked at the calendar. "That's in... three days!"

Anna cleared her throat. "_I called you a few time_," she reminded him.

He rubbed his forehead. "Just your family and Melanie?"

"_Um... the WHOLE family, Jack, the whole family_."

Jack was quiet for a moment.

"**WHAT**?"

Å

Carter grabbed the ringing phone, carefully avoiding the mountain of work all over her table. "Carter." She sipped her coffee and hoped that this would be a quick call.

"Carter? It's me."

She paused, setting down her coffee and then turned her full attention to the conversation. "Sir?"

"_Yep_."

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"_I need your help_."

"With what?" she asked curiously. Her CO had rarely asked for her help.

"_Shopping_."

That made her stop for a second. "_Shopping_?"

"_Shopping_," he confirmed.

"For whom?"

"_My family_."

She stared at the phone. Now she was sure she was mishearing… "Family, sir?"

"_Yeah._" There was a small paused. "_Guess I've never mentioned them_."

"Sara's family, sir?" she tried slowly.

"_No! **My** family_."

She paused again. "I didn't know you had any, sir."

"_Well, I do_."

"How many?"

He took a deep breath. "_Siblings? Six_."

There was a long period of silence. "_Six_?"

"_Five are married and all five have at least one child, most of them have two or more_."

"Low twenties, sir?"

He counted on his fingers. "_I think the total is twenty-nine_."

"Oh."

"_I just need help with the girls_," he assured her. "_I_-"

"How many are there?"

Jack sighed and mentally counted. "_Um…_ _Ellie has one daughter, Emma. Jennifer only has boys. Maya has three: Italia, Tabitha, and Wylie. Anna has two: Gabrielle and Shareese. Melanie has a girl, Nicole. Those are just_-"

"Uh, sir?" she interrupted.

"_Yeah_?"

"How come you can remember all that and not Daniel's birthday?"

That was the last thing he had expected her to say but so Carter-ish. "_I uh_…"

"It was a joke, sir."

"_Oh. Right_."

She laughed, "I'll be right over, sir."

He hung up, a small face flitting around his mouth.

Å

_Knock Knock_

Jack raised an eyebrow. Carter had been fast. He pulled the door open expecting to see his second-in-command but encountering a young looking women, dressed in jeans and a denim jacket, with a bundle in her arm... "_Melanie_?"

The woman shifted. "Hi, Jack. Long time, no see."

Jack's gaze was drawn to the object in her arms. "Where'd you get _that_?" he demanded.

She glared at him and brought the infant closer to her. "_That_ happens to be _my_ baby," she said in an icy tone.

He blinked rapidly. "I didn't know you were pregnant," he said in an injured tone. "And Anna never called me."

"For good reason. The family here yet?"

Jack looked at his watch. "I got off the phone… twenty minutes ago. I just agreed to this… thing."

A look of confusion flashed across her face. "Anna called me four days ago and said it was a go so I flew in."

"I just got off-"

"You said," she interrupted. "Can I come in?"

He reluctantly stepped inside. She pushed past him and dropped her bags in the living room. "Do you have a place that I could put him?" she asked, gesturing to the sleeping baby.

"What's his name?" Jack inquired quietly.

"Nicholas," she replied reluctantly.

"Nicholas," he echoed thoughtfully. "Nick O'Neill?"

"Nick Shanahan." Melanie snapped.

Jack vaguely recognized the last name. "You didn't tell me you were married, Mel."

She stiffed. "I'm Mel_ANIE_ and I'm not."

Jack looked at her, astonishment written over his face. "You're… not…?"

"We divorced four months ago," Melanie said quietly.

"Does Anna know?" he demanded.

She shook out her long, brown hair. "No."

"Jennifer?"

She sighed.

"Zack?"

"_No one_ knows except you."

"You concealed the fact you were pregnant, married and had a child for over a year?"

"Jack, give me a place to put him 'fore I drop him," Melanie pleaded, lowering the sleeping child onto couch. "I'm tired. I want to nap."

Jack shook his head. "We need to tal-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh for cryin' out loud," he muttered, standing up. "That's Carter."

"Carter?" Melanie questioned with interest, looking at her brother. "Who's... she? He?"

"_She _is my 2IC," Jack replied, "Put the kid in my room while I get the-"

The door opened. "Hello? Sir?"

* * *

It gets funnier!

Well, I hope you liked it and..

Let me know what you think! PLEEEEEEAAAASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all!

Thanks for reviewing for the last chapter- it's really encouraging. And to all of you who LIKED it, many hugs!

Hope you like this one!

* * *

Carter pushed open the door; surprised her CO hadn't met her at the door. She found her way into the living room and saw her commanding officer apparently arguing with a young woman.

"Sir?"

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the girl:

"Hi, I'm Melanie, Jack's sister," she said smoothly, holding out her hand. "I take it you are Carter?"

Carter gave an involuntary glance at Jack, before turning her attention back to the woman and shaking her hand. "Um, yeah, I-"

"What's your first name?" Melanie asked curiously. "Jack has mentioned you to my older sister- Anna- but never your first name… just Carter."

Carter smiled. "My friends call me Samantha- Sam."

"Sam," Melanie cocked her head. "I like it."

A faint cry coming from the couch made Melanie look down. "Hey Nick," she whispered, smoothing his hair. "How's it goin'?"

Carter stepped closer and smiled involuntarily. "Oh, wow," she said softly, "he's beautiful."

Melanie gave her a grateful glance. "Thank you," she said picking him up. "Wanna hold him?"

"Uh, Mel, we are heading out-" he began, but too late. The baby was already in Sam's arms.

Carter looked at the tiny infant in her arms, "How old is he?"

"A month," his mother said proudly. "He's a healthy little boy."

"Where's Nicole?" Jack asked, suddenly remembering his little niece. Melanie had been staying at the cabin last time he had been there, seven months ago; he hadn't asked questions, merely enjoyed seeing the charming little girl.

Melanie flushed, "She's staying with Jennifer and Ken," she answered, almost daring him to question that.

Carter handed little Nicholas back to his mother and looked at her CO. "We better get going, sir- it was nice meeting you, Melanie."

Å

Jack started the engine. Looking over, he saw his second-in-command looking straight ahead. "Lots of questions, Carter?"

"Yes, sir."

He looked over his shoulder and backed out of his driveway. "Okay, shoot."

"How old is Melanie? She looks young."

"Twenty-five."

Carter blinked. "Oh." She had thought her to be about twenty.

Jack nodded. "Yep. Next one?"

She hesitated before asking, "Is she married?"

Jack shrugged. "As far as I can figure out, she had Nicole, dumped her with Jennifer and Ken and then promptly got married. She said she divorced him four months ago."

"You didn't know?"

Jack gave a humorless chuckle. "Mel and I... we don't exactly see eye to eye on anything. We haven't talked since our big fight six months ago. I was surprised when she showed up."

She stared at her fingers, "Why did you never tell us about them?"

"About my family?"

She nodded. "Sir, we've known you for a long time. I… _we _never saw a hint of the fact that you had any family… and you never told us."

He sighed, "I... I don't know. I connect them with Charlie and Sara. After Sara divorced me, we all drifted apart. Well, sort of. Anna calls me every six months and fills me in on the family. I talk to each of the families once a year… I get pictures and stuff. "

She stared out the window. "I see," she said softly.

He pulled up in front of a mall and parked. "Carter, I just never thought it important to tell anyone."

"I understand, sir."

He pocketed his keys. "So… Carter..."

"Yeah?" she asked looking up.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Å

Carter stared at the list he had made, her eyes widening as she read.

Zack & Leslie.1 g. Ariel (7). 3 b. Corin (3) Tyler,(3) Cody. (5)  
Jennifer & Ken. 3 b. Joseph (8), Max,(6) Connor. (4)  
Eleanor/Ellie & Wilhem1 g. Emma. (7)  
Maya & Dayvid. 3 g. Italia,(9) Wylie (5), Tabitha.(7 months?) 2 b. Harry, (11) Miguel. (13)  
Anna & Dan.2 g. Gabrielle (12), Sharesse, (5) 1 b. Alexander. (7)  
Melanie m.? 1 g. Nichole. (2)1 b. Nicholas. (Infant, 1 month)

"Wow."

He rolled his eyes, "_You_ try remembering them- I can normally get the boys but..."

"And **_all _**of them will be at your house?" she questioned.

He nodded and looked around the crowded mall. Shopping for a family of his size wasn't easy.

"Where are you going to fit them all?" was her next question.

"The basement."

Carter stopped in front of a toy store, and stared at him. "You have a-"

"Sam!"

She looked up, searching for the familiar voices.

"Behind you," Jack said into her ear.

Sam turned around to see her two friends, standing there with equally surprised looks on their faces. "Daniel? Teal'c? What are you guys doing here?"

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances. "I could ask you the same thing," Daniel said, "However, _we _are buying gifts." Daniel gestured to Jack and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm helping the Colonel shop," she explained.

"Ahh..." Daniel said, "Cassie is a little old for Barbie's, Jack," he looked into the cart. "And that Care Bear better not be for me."

Jack looked at his cart, filled with toys. " They aren't for Cassie."

"Are we not observing the Christmas ritual at your house this year O'Neill?" Teal'c asked calmly.

Daniel suddenly looked downcast, "About that," he muttered, not looking at his friend. "I kind of... well, volunteered to go for Dr. Willis on SG-8. It… well, it seems he hasn't seen his three boys in over two weeks so I thought I'd take over for him. It'll be fun." He took a deep breath and looked up. "But the rest of you… have fun."

Jack sighed. "I'm not so sure I will- it looks like my family is rolling in."

Daniel stared for a moment. "Excuse me, but did you say _your_ family?"

"Yes."

Daniel looked at Sam. "He doesn't have a family. Does he?"

"Apparently he does," she said wryly. "I met his sister."

"O'Neill," Teal'c began, "then would you object if I went off world and spent my time with Rya'c? Bra'tac says he is growing in formidable warrior."

"No, sure," Jack assured him. "Knock yourself out."

"Looks like you are going to be by yourself," Daniel said turning to Sam, "Do you want me to-"

"Carter is coming over to my house this Christmas," Jack interjected.

Daniel stared at her, "Really..." he muttered. A suspicious gleam appeared in his eyes. Sam glared at him.

"Sir, we best be going," she said nudging her CO, "I'll see you later," she said giving Teal'c a small smile.

Daniel and Teal'c both nodded and let them pass. Once they were out of earshot, Daniel looked at Teal'c and grinned, "So, what do you think?"

"What is it you wish to know my opinion of?"

"No, I mean, what do you think of _them_?"

"About whom, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel glanced over his shoulder to make they weren't within range. "Jack and Sam."

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow, "I believe it would be unwise to tell you."

Daniel looked rather hurt. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because, Daniel Jackson, if you consume more then half a alcoholic beverage, one can easily extract secrets from you. If the Goa'uld were to use such beverages, Earth would be in grave danger."

He frowned, "Nuh uh..."

Teal'c pushed his cart forward, "I will not argue but I speak only the truth."

Å

Melanie placed her baby on the couch. After a furtive glance around, she hurried to the phone. _Please answer..._ she whispered as the phone rang. It did.

"_Hello_?" a voice asked, "_Hello_?"

"Pete?" she breathed.

"_Melanie_?"

"Yeah."

"_What are you doing_?"

"Talking to you," she said with a little laugh. "Is that so bad?"

He was silent. "_Mel, I... I met someone_."

It took all of her willpower not to cry, "You did?"

He sighed, "_We weren't compatible, Mel, and don't blame me for this- you broke it off, not me. I'm sorry; I'm a cop through and through. My new girl understands that. You couldn't accept me for who I was, Mel_."

She clutched the phone. "Don't call me that! I'm Melanie!"

"_Your whole family calls you Mel_," he shot back.

"I-I-"

"_Mel, it's over._"There was a brief pause. "D_on't call me again_."

"But what about Nick?" she was clutching the phone so tightly, her fingers were white.

"_I send child support every month, Melanie. You wanted to take him with you, so be it. He's yours now. Good-bye_."

Melanie set the phone down slowly. "Oh, Pete," she whispered. Moments later, she sank onto the couch and began sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

I didn't send this to WarmTea to beta as she is rather busy and out of power. But, of course, (hug), she would have done it so thanks to her anyways.

I hope you like it...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews (grins) they were wonderful!

Well, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Carter was laughing harder then she had in years. Jack was telling stories about growing up with five sisters and he had quite a few to tell...

"-And Jennifer brings home this big guy. _None_ of us liked him so we sabotaged it. She didn't speak to us for a week," he said still chuckling as he pulled into his driveway.

Carter unfastened her seatbelt and opened her door. "Are you going to have a big enough tree, sir?" she asked curiously.

"Trees, Carter, Not Tree," he said grabbing a few bags from the back of the full pickup. "We always have two or three."

The front door opened emitting Melanie. Sam studied her closely. She had long brown hair, now carelessly braided and brown eyes like her brothers. She also had his sarcastic wit. Good looks and that. Oy.

"It looks like you robbed every toy store in town." Melanie commented, her eyes widening. "Wow."

Jack plopped a large Care Bear in her arm, "In the house you go."

"Who's Simba for?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged and picked up the animal. "Hadn't decided. What do you think?"

"Give it to Nikki. She'd like it." And with that, she fled, into the house, closing the door with a 'bang'.

Jack looked after her. "Poor kid."

Carter gave him a curious glance. He saw it and explained.

"Mom and Dad died when she was twelve. Zack and Jenny did the best they could but..." he trailed off. "C'mon, let's get this stuff inside."

Å

Carter descended into the basement. "Whoa," she said involuntarily.

The basement was about the size of his house and was divided into several sections. One section was a bathroom, complete with toilet, sink and shower. Two other rooms bore the title 'Kid's Room's stay OUT!'. Carter peeked inside.

One was painted pink and purple and had all the traditional girl toys inside, including tea sets, a few dolls and a box of dress up clothes. The other one had been painted camouflage colors, wooden guns painted to look realistic, and miniature 'army' outfits. Nets criss-crossed the room.

"You like it?"

She spun around. "It's amazing, sir! Did you do all of this?"

He shook his head. "This was my parents house. They did this."

"It's... cool, sir."

"Cool?"

She shrugged. "I've been corrupted."

He pulled her into the next room. "Holy Hannah." she muttered.

He grinned. A dusty TV, a play station and many dusty beanbags littered the room.

"You were spoiled, sir," she said with a nod of her head.

"Just one more room, Carter. And we were _not_ spoiled. The play station is leftover from… from the last gathering."

She laughed as she entered the next one, "This is what Janet needs."

The room was painted a light greenish color. At the end of the room, cots were piled on top of each other haphazardly.

Carter quickly counted. "18 cots, sir?"

He nodded. "We had 18 people last time,'' he explained; he looked around, "And the paint is glow-in-the-dark."

"Jack spoils the kids- he painted the room just from them," Melanie said from the doorway.

Jack looked up and gave her a mock glare. "Where's Nick?"

"On your bed."

Sam looked around. "This is going to need a lot of work, sir, to get it habitable."

Jack grimaced, "Ya think?"

"You two clean down here, I'll do the top," Melanie offered.

Carter nodded, already mentally planning on what to do. "All right."

"First one doesn't have to do the dishes the whole time the family is here?" Melanie tried.

"We are using paper plates," Jack said firmly, remembering the previous gatherings and the massive amount of dishes left over.

"Not on Christmas day!"

"Why not?" Jack argued. "They're _dishes_."

"Ellie would NEVER allow it."

The bantering would've continued, but a muffled giggle from Carter made them look up.

"What?" the both demanded.

She burst out laughing.

Å

_3 hours later..._

Jack and Sam both sighed simultaneously. "DONE!" they called.

They were halfway up the stairs when Melanie appeared in the doorway. "Done!"

"We're done first," Jack insisted. "We were almost in the living room."

Her eyes twinkled. "Did you change the linens on the cots?"

Jack kicked the wall, "No," he mumbled. "That doesn't count!"

"I win!"

Jack pushed past his sister, "Whatever-"

The door opened and a female voice called, "Hello?"

Jack and Melanie exchanged surprised glances. "_Ellie_?"

"Wilhem, bring her in!"

Jack and Melanie dashed up the stairs, leaving Carter to follow more slowly. She paused in the doorway.

A tall man was holding a car seat, which contained a small, jerking figure. A lady stood over the little girl in the seat… Ellie?

"Ellie!" Melanie cried hurrying to her sister's side, excitement on her face. "Good to see you!"

Ellie gave her a distracted hug. "Wilhem, put her on the sofa."

The man nodded and sat her on the couch. "Hey baby, it's okay," Eleanor crooned, smoothing her daughter's hair. "We're here." She looked up and saw her brother there, a big smile on his face. "Jack!" she cried, rising up and giving him a bear hug. "Sorry, we came early. You know how long it take Emma to get used to new places."

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's fine."

"Muuuummm..." the jerking figure mumbled, instantly catching the attention of the raven-haired woman. She unstrapped her daughter, and pulled her into her lap. "It's all right," she whispered. "Mama's here."

Melanie looked up as she heard a little cry and hurried away, Eleanor followed her with a puzzled glance. She was looking quizzically at Jack when she caught sight of a beautiful blond woman easing into the room. She raised an eyebrow. Jack followed her gaze and saw his second-in-command heading back into the basement.

"Carter, wait!" He hurried over to her and pulled her in the room, ignoring her protests. "Ellie, this is Samantha Carter. Carter, my sister Eleanor."

"Ellie," Eleanor said instantly, giving her a smile.

"Sam."

Ellie handed her daughter to her husband. "It's nice to finally meet one of Jack's friends," she said standing up. "This is my husband Wilhem and my daughter Emma."

Carter knelt and looked at the little girl. "How old is she?"

"Seven," Eleanor's husband answered. "She is seven years of age."

Carter almost frowned. The little girl looked like she was four. "Hi, I'm Sam."

The little girl continued jerking and moaning. Sam looked at her mother with concern written across her face.

"Emma is-_has_... problems. She's uh… mentally retarded and she..." Ellie sighed, "Don't worry, she's fine...Sam."

Carter nodded and rose to her feet. There was a brief awkward moment. "So," Jack began, "why don't we-"

_Ding Dong_

Jack, surprised, walked across the room and pulled the door opened. Three boys raced in, followed by a smiling man and a tall woman holding a young girl.

"Jennifer!" Ellie cried, hurrying over to her sister's side. "Long time, no see!"

Both sisters hugged tightly while the husbands nodded to each other.

Jennifer looked curiously at Sam. Adjusting the little girl, she stepped forward. "I'm Jenn."

"Sam." Carter looked at the little girl. She had long blue curls and blue-gray eyes. "Who's this?"

"Nikki or Nicole," Jenn said with a smile. "Boys are Joseph, Max, and Connor in that order of height. Husband is Ken."

The boys grinned at her companionably. "Hello, Miss Sam," they said simultaneously.

Wilhem stood up, still hold his daughter. "Is there a place I may put her?" he asked in his clipped, precise English.

"Second bedroom," Jack answered, pointing down the hall. Wilhem gave a slight bow and carried his daughter out of the room. Jennifer turned to Sam.

"So," she began, with a grin on her face, "are you and Jack dating?"

"JENN!" Ellie and Jack cried while Sam blushed.

"I guess not," Jenn said in a stage whisper. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable-" she paused. "_Melanie_?"

All the occupants turned to see Melanie wander into the room holding Nick. Both women froze. Nicole looked up.

"Mama?" she whispered. "Aun' Jenn, i's Mama!"

Jennifer unconsciously tightened her grasp around the little girl. "Hi, Mel," she managed to get out. "It's been a while."

"Who'd da baby?" Nicole asked, giving her mother a brilliant smile. "Who da baby?"

Melanie managed a trembling smile. "Come to Mama, honey," she half ordered, half pleaded.

Jennifer slowly released the toddler and she ran to her mother. "Who's baby? Pitty baby!"

Melanie knelt down. "This is Nick," she said slowly. "He's your baby brother."

Nicole wrinkled her brow. "He my brodder?"

"Nicole, go with the boys to the basement." Jennifer ordered.

"Bu-" Nicole began.

"Please, baby, just-"

Melanie stood up suddenly. "She's _my_ daughter, Jennifer!"

"And _I've_ been looking after her for the past year and a half!" Jenn began angrily when Ken placed a hand on her shoulder. She instantly looked ashamed. "Boys, just go," she whispered. "Please." They nodded and hurried towards the door.

"Go with them Nikki," Jenn said softly.

Nikki nodded and toddled away. As soon as the door closed, Jennifer and Melanie glared at each other.

"Baby brother?" Jenn began, "We didn't even know you were _married_!" she stopped, "Were you?"

Melanie flinched. "Yes, I was, and I didn't tell you for a reason."

"_What_ reason? I'm your sister! I am _mothering _YOUR child!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack cried, stepping between them. "First of all, this is _not_ how my holiday is going to go- I am _NOT _going to referee you two the rest of this holiday, okay?"

Ellie and Carter both exchanged glances. Ken stood uneasily in the background.

"Okay, we obviously have a problem with Nikki," he took a deep breath and wished for a moment that there was such a thing as a normal family. "Mel," he began gently, "you _are_ her mother _but_-" he stopped, " Well… Jennifer has been taking care of her for the past eighteen months."

Melanie looked down. "I know," she whispered, "I know. But-"

_Ding dong_

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Jack muttered. Ken rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"HI!" Zack and his wife chirped.

Everyone stared wide-eyed as four more children streamed in.

"Uncle Jack!" "Aunt Ellie!" "Uncle Ken!" "Aunt Melanie!" filled the air.

After all the chaos calmed down a bit. Both Zack and Leslie looked meaningfully at Sam.

"Oh," Jack mumbled, well aware that his brother would be talking to him later. "This is Samantha Carter. Carter, my brother Zack and his wife Leslie."

"Is she your girlfriend Uncle Jack?" one of the boys cried.

Jack reddened. "That one's Cody. The twins are Corin and Tyler and the little angel is Ariel."

Ariel, like her mother and Disney self, had red hair. "Hi, Uncle Jack."

"Go play in the basement," Leslie said giving Tyler a quick squeeze.

Carter watched as the twins trudged by her followed by Cody. Brown, brown, and brown... red...

Zack laughed. "Yes, the red hair is a bit odd but we'll keep her."

Ariel grinned at her father and followed her brothers down to the basement. Zack greeted his sisters in turn. He stopped at Melanie. "A baby?" he whispered.

"Yes, Zack, I have a baby. His name is Nicholas!" and with that she stomped off.

The man shrugged. "What's eatin' her?"

Ken sighed. "Jenn and her had a fight over Nikki."

"Oh." Zack looked uncomfortably at his sister and then at the floor. That was a touchy subject with the O'Neill time.

Everyone nodded.

"Coffee?" Jack offered.

Å

Carter studied the O'Neill's clustered around the table.

Zack looked just like Jack only grayer. His wife was a redhead. She wasn't beautiful but she was definitely charming.

Jennifer and Ken looked like brother and sister. Both had brown hair and brown eyes. Jennifer laughed a lot while Ken was more serious.

She sipped her coffee and turned to looked at Ellie and her husband.

Wilhem looked old, the cares of dealing with a retarded child were certainly not easy. Blond and blue eyed, he was the complete opposite of his black haired, green-eyed wife.

Melanie sat kind of by herself staring at her coffee. Carter felt a twinge of pity for her. She clearly was still brooding over her earlier fight with her sister. Carter picked up her mug and joined her.

Melanie looked up, as the Colonel took a seat opposite of her. "Hey."

"Hi." She took a sip of coffee. "It looked like you need some company."

Melanie darted a glance at her sister. "Mind if I talk a bit?"

"Go ahead."

She sighed. "I know... I know I've made mistakes. But... I couldn't take care of Nikki. She was a mistake. I-I had the baby and.. After a few months, I got… restless." Melanie looked down. "That sounds bad… I loved her but- I dumped her father, she was only a few months old… no place to go… I thought she deserved to had a normal life so…Jenn agreed to take care of her and then I got married and… " She shrugged. "Married, divorced and baby. My life."

Carter stared sympathetically at her. "Sounds like you have had a tough life, I-"

A door opened and a moment later a voice called: "Hello? Jack? It's us…I know we're early, but…"

A young looking woman appeared with a tall man and three children ranging from a teenage girl to a girl about five.

"_Anna_!"

Carter laughed. Never a dull moment at Jack house.

* * *

**Okay, here's a great exercise. It's called Press the Button. What you do is move your little arrow or whatever your cursor is over the little button down at the corner that says go. Then you press the left mouse button. Pretty easy, no? The next part to this is you type a little something called a review. It's really easy. Just tell me whether you hate the story or love it. Feel free to add any other comments you may have. Press the send button and you're all done! Now don't you feel better? ; )**

I love that. Twas written by another writer.


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Pete... NO ONE wants him to get together with Sam?

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Ten children sat on the floor, holding pizza slices in their hands, with their heads bowed. Emma sat in a special stroller, her head still jerking. Nicholas was in playpen in the corner of the room.

The adults sat on the other side of the room waiting...

"Corin, go ahead," his dad admonished.

The little boy grinned. "Sorry, daddy. God, thank you for de food and everything. Oh and let uncle Jack give me a car."

Ariel looked over at her uncle with an engaging smile, "And I'd like a _real_ pony."

Joseph and Max asked for a trampoline. Alexander shouted for a Lego set. Cody and Tyler said simultaneously they wanted roller skates. Connor begged for a motorcycle and a big guy watch.

Shareese, Anna's daughter, got it back on track. "Help Aunt Melanie and Auntie Jenn be happy."

The two women exchanged ashamed glances and looked down at the plates they held. Jack secretly thought it would take a miracle for the two to be happywith each other.

Gabrielle smiled at her little sister. "Thank you for letting us be here, bless Emma and Aunt Melanie's new baby Nick whom we found out about today," She stopped and peeked at Sam, "and bless Sam, Amen."

"Dig in!" Jack ordered.

As they got comfortable, Anna scooted over towards Sam. "I'm Anna."

"Sam."

Anna grinned mischievously. "I know." She rotated her neck until it popped. "So… how do you know Jack?"

Sam was distracted by two of the children fighting but finally answered, "He's my CO."

Her eyebrow lifted. "_Realllllyyyy_..." At the Colonel's nod, she looked thoughtful.

Gabrielle scooted closer, intent on hearing this conversation. Sam noticed, and tried changing the subject. "So, who else is coming?"

Anna thought for a second. "Zack's here, Jenn and Ellie, Mel and I... there's just Maya."

"Maya?" Carter asked, "What's she like?"

Anna grinned. "Maya is... very energetic... very... sarcastic... very... Maya."

"Does she have any children?"

"Five," Anna said with another grin.

"_Five_?"

"Three girls, two boys. Miguel, Harry, Italia, Wylie and then baby Tabitha."

Gabrielle grinned. "Harry's actually a relation of ours… my second cousin. Aunt Maya adopted him before she married Uncle Dayvid."

"Jack, when _is_ Dayvid going to arrive?" Ken called, after hearing his sister-in-law mention Dayvid's name. "Then the party can start!"

"Dayvid?" Carter whispered.

"Maya's husband. Iraqi."

"He's really cool," Gabrielle said quietly, "He always brings us kids cool things."

Anna excused herself a moment later as a cry came for "Mama!"

Sam watched her CO as he sat in the midst of the children, eating and laughing with them. She wondered for a brief moment what it would be like to be a mother… surrounded by all these children, Teal'c words, spoken a long time ago, came to mind… _Perhaps a mother's instinct_… She firmly shoved those words away.

_"Muuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"

Leslie waved for Eleanor to remain in her seat and knelt next to her niece. "Hey, Emma," she said quietly, stroking the soft cheek. "I haven't seen you in a few months." Emma gurgled something. Leslie looked delighted and smiled at her.

The children had finished eating, and one by one they began entreating their uncle for a game of tag. After a little while, he gave in and they followed him into the next room with the exception of little Nikki toddled up to her aunt. "Aun' Jenn," she mumbled. "I tired."

Jennifer swept the little girl up. "You're tired " she asked, rocking her. "You tired?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw Melanie stiffen. Looking back at Jennifer, she could tell the elder sister didn't notice her sister's reaction. "Alright, bath and bed," Jenn announced. "Mel, do you know if the bathroom downstairs is habitable?"

"Yes," Sam said quickly. "Soap, shampoo, and clean towels."

She smiled her thanks and hurried down the stairs humming a tune. Seconds later, loud squeals announced the fact that 'Uncle Jack' had begun his name of tag. Anna excused herself and went to help Ellie take Emma out of the room.

Gabrielle scooted closer to the woman she had met only hours ago. "I like your hair," she said softly.

"Thank you." Sam said, automatically touching it. "I like yours."

Gabrielle pulled her long, dark hair forward and frowned at it. "Thanks," she said politely. She studied her for a moment. "Are you really in the Air Force?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"What are you? Major?"

"Actually, I'm a Colonel now. I was recently promoted."

Gabrielle grinned. "That's cool," she said sincerely, "Uncle Jack is a General so you work for him?"

"Yes."

"What do you do?" came the next question.

"I… it's called Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"What exactly _is_ that?" the teen asked curiously, "Mom said you just look in telescopes?"

Carter smiled at her. "Not exactly- it's more complicated then that. I-"

"Do you want to play tag?" one of the little girls asked breathlessly as she raced from the adjoining room and halted directly in from of her. "Uncle Jack said to ask you."

Carter studied her carefully; she was slowly learning the differences between them. "Are you Shareese?"

"Reese," she said with a small giggle. "I'm Reese."

"How old are you, Reese?"

"Five-" she stopped and said in a stage whisper, "but I'm tree when I go to Disney Land."

Carter gave Gabrielle a puzzled glance. "I- tree?"

"Three. It's a joke with us," Gabrielle explained. "Dad taught her to say that. You know- you get into Disney Land free if you're three…"

"Oh," she smiled. "I see."

"Wanna play?" Sharesse asked, shaking her head 'yes' so vigorously that some of her abundant brown hair escaped its ponytail.

Sam grinned at the little girl. "All right. Why not?"

"You play, Gabby?" 'Reese' entreated, tugging on her sister's arm. "_Please_? Miss Sam is…"

Gabrielle shrugged and gracefully rose to her feet. "I guess," she said, smoothing her skirt. "Is Uncle Jack playing?"

"Of course," Anna answered as she re-entered the room. "Your uncle never misses a chance to play with the little guys. You playing too, Sam? I-"

Carter's cell rang. She pulled it and her expression fell. "Excuse me," she said standing up. Anna nodded and Carter hurried out of the room. She navigated her way through the kids in the hallway and stepped into her CO's room. Once she was sure she was out of earshot, she answered it. "Hello?"

"_Sam_?"

"Pete."

"_Yeah._" If he had noticed her lack on enthusiasm, he didn't comment on it. "_Hey, whatcha doing tonight_?"

She ran her fingers through her blond hair. "Um, I'm busy tonight," she said. "Sorry."

"_Oh. Okay, babe. What are you doing Christmas Day_?"

Carter looked up as her CO entered the room, a curious look on his face. "Hold on," she told Pete, lowering her phone, "Sir?"

"Just wanted to make sure it wasn't the SGC calling," he said, leaning in the doorway, studying her.

She shook her head, "Pete."

A familiar look of annoyance flitted across his face before his mask settled back into place. "Oh."

She hesitated, looking between him and the phone. "Sir, am I intruding?" she finally asked, "I mean, this is your family and I'm-

"No," Jack interrupted quickly. "Not at all."

"Well-"

"I am issuing you a formal invitation to join us Christmas day," the General said. "Heck, why don't you just stay here? We have plenty of room..."

She looked at her cell. "I... I..."

"That is- if it is okay with Pete..." he half taunted as he exited the room.

She stiffened and put the phone back against her ear. "You still there?"

"_Yeah,_" the voice assured her. "_I'm here_."

"I have plans for that day."

"_Whatcha doin'_?"

"Going to my CO's house."

There was a pregnant pause. "_Your CO's house_..."

"Yeah."

"_Where are you **now**_?"

She winced. "His house."

"_Is something going on between you two_?" he demanded.

"No!"

"_Okay then... can we go do something... tonight_?"

"Like what?"

"_I don't care… coffee_?"

Sam sighed and checked her watch. "Pete," she began, "it's getting late and-"

"_I have to drive back into Denver tomorrow afternoon… come on, Sam_…"

She rubbed her forehead. Why had she thought it a good idea to accept her CO's invitation to stay for Christmas? "Okay, fine. He lives at..."

_Ten minutes later… _

Sam was fixing her hair when she was surprised to see Zack's wife appear in the doorway, obviously annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at the woman's reflection.

Leslie snorted. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it." She hesitated for a moment, obviously debating on whether or not to talk. The latter won. "I don't know you," she quickly said, "and you don't know me but I have to ask you this... what the _hell_ are you to my brother-in-law?"

Sam stiffened and faced the woman. "Leslie, not to be rude, but that's really not-"

"He's like a brother to me," Leslie interrupted, "I mean, you are at his house, you are going to spend Christmas with him and yet _you're going to have coffee with another guy_? What is that?"

Carter opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Melanie called, "It's just Sam's boy..." her voice trailed off and two simultaneous exclamations filled the hall.

"Mel?"

"Pete?"

* * *

I finally brought Pete over!

Hope you liked it and... PLEASE review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, thanks you all for reviewing!

So many people wanted me to whump Pete but we all know my deep love for the man... (gags)

Enjoy... well, try too.

* * *

"_Mel_?"

"_Pete_?"

The two stood in the hallway, both still with surprise. Jack and Sam appeared in the hallway only seconds later, followed by the rest of the O'Neill's.

"You know this guy?" Jack demanded, looking at his sister, who looked frozen. "You _know_ him?"

Melanie gave Sam and her a frightened glance. "I uh," she stopped, looked at Pete, and cleared her throat. "Yes," she said finally. "I know him."

Pete stared at Sam. "What's going on?" he demanded, "Who are all these people?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Jack said coldly, surveying the detective. "Mel, how do you know Pete?"

Melanie gave Sam, who stood silently off to the side, one last look before answering, "He's my ex-husband.

Å

Carter stared at him. "Pete?" she whispered. "Is that true?"

"You son of a bit-" Jack began when Carter stopped him.

"He told me, sir," she said, "he just didn't tell me she was so young… or that he had a son."

Melanie turned to face her. Anger, jealously, incredulous, and amazement filled her face. "So _you're_ the woman."

Jack stared at Pete. The man he disliked immensely… was his sister's ex-husband and his second-in-command's boyfriend? "You left my sister for Carter?"

"I left, Jack," Melanie said softly, not looking "He was never, ever there. Always gone."

Carter looked at Pete, eyes flashing. "You told me she remarried."

The O'Neill's stepped closer, forming a circle around the four in the middle.

Pete opened his mouth and then closed it several times. He finally managed to squeak out, "But Sam, I had too! You-"

_Ding-Dong_

Pete scooted out of the way so Jack could open the door. A small crowd of people stood on the doorstep.

"Sorry we are late, _hermano_, traffic is a bear!" the woman began, ushering her children into the house. "Dayvid, where is the baby?"

The tall man gestured to the bundle in his arms.

"Thank you, _miel_," the small woman said, stepping in.

"I forgot to tell you Maya is Spanish," Anna whispered audibly.

Maya bounded into the house. "Jack! Long time, no see!" she began, stopping short upon seeing all the faces staring at a man she had never seen before. "What is going on?" she demanded. "Why is everyone here?" she turned around and pointed at Pete. "And _who_ are you?"

"Pete Shanahan," he answered automatically.

She wrinkled her nose. "I strongly dislike the name 'Pete'," Maya informed him decidedly. "Always have. Peter is a good name but Pete-"

"Maya," Jack half heartedly scolded.

Maya turned to her younger sister who was still glancing back and forth between Jack, Sam and Pete. "What's up little _hermana_?"

Melanie gave a short, bitter laugh. "Maya, meet my ex-husband and his new girlfriend."

Maya gave her brother a quick glance. "Jack?" she began, "Isn't that the same woman in the picture you sent-?"

"Yes," Jack said quickly- and loudly.

"Have you seen your son?" Sam asked abruptly speaking to Pete.

Pete looked at her. "Sammie, I'm really sorry about all this, I-"

"Have you seen him?" she demanded.

He shook his head. "Mel wanted to keep him and I was okay with that. What the hell would I do with a kid? Sell it?"

Leslie hissed.

"Joking," he said quickly.

Dayvid and his children squeezed in.

"_Buenas noches Tío_ Jack!" the children chorused.

Jack shook his head. "Maya, those kids…"

Maya smiled at her brother and turned to face Carter. "I'm Maya and you are Samantha Carter, no?"

"Yes, I'm she."

Maya nodded then spun to face Pete again. "What are you still doing here?" she demanded. "Shoo! Shoo!"

Pete, to his credit or to stupidity, didn't flee. "Sam, you ready to go?"

She stood frozen with incredulity. He actually thought she was still going to go with him?

"Sammie? Baby?"

"Her name is Sam or Samantha," Jack mumbled inaudibly.

Carter gave him a quick glance. "Pete," she said softly, "I think you should go."

"Well, I don't-"

"I do," Jack said stepping forward.

"Why?" Pete demanded childishly.

"First of all: You got my sister pregnant and then refused to take care of her baby… and her. Mel, am I right in assuming that you tried to get back together?"

She nodded. "But Jack… I _did _leave him."

Jack ignored her. "Second: when did you begin dating my 2IC?"

"I met her at her brother's 40th birthday party," he mumbled.

"Carter? When was that?"

She thought for a moment. "Six months ago yesterday, sir."

Melanie did some mental subtraction. Her eyes widened. "You went out with her three days after we broke up?" she demanded outraged. "We weren't even divorced yet!"

Dayvid and Dan both stepped forward, obviously uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. Wilhem eyed the man with a very Teal'c like expression.

Pete shifted, "Sam, you coming?" He demanded.

"Go, Pete," she said quietly. "Just go."

"But-"

Jack grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him bodily out the door, with a loud slam, he closed the door.

"There."

Melanie burst into tears. Carter gave her a look filled with pity. "Sir? Could Melanie and I have a minute… alone?"

Everyone nodded and filed out of the room. One of Maya's children stopped and gave her aunt a quick hug before dashing off. Once the room was empty, Sam gestured to the sofa. Melanie shook her head and remained standing. Carter took a deep breath.

"We need to talk."

Melanie avoided meeting her eyes. "About what?"

"Stop it, Melanie," Carter said quietly. "You know about what."

"Have him," Melanie flung at her. "I don't want him! Why I ever thought I loved that bit-" She was interrupted by Sam's quiet question of, "Were you two really married when he…"

"Started dating you?" Mel finished. "Yep."

"Mark didn't know…" she said softly, "He said he broke up with his wife months before that."

Melanie flinched. "Excuse me," she whispered as a small cry was heard. "My son needs me."

Å

"Carter? You okay?"

She looked up. "Sir?"

He sat her side. "Not exactly how I pictured you spending Christmas at my house," he teased. "I was thinking more happiness."

"I know. Me too."

"Want me to go and kick his ass?"

She let out a little laugh, "No, no… I don't think Melanie would appreciate it."

"How are you handling this?"

She rested her chin thoughtfully on her hand. "I don't know," she said softly.

"You going to keep going out with him?" he asked slowly, knowing it was a personal question but wanting, no _needing_ to know the answer.

She shook her head. "I called him. Told him it was off."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing really," she said softly. "I think he expected it."

Her CO studied her for a moment and then

"Uncle Jack, Uncle Jack!" One of Maya's kids screamed racing into the room. "Snow¡ _Nieve!_"

"Slow down, Wylie," he said grabbing her arm. "What is it?"

She pointed to the window. "_Snow_! Can we please go out and play? _Please_?"

He looked at Carter. "Good ol' fashioned snowball game?"

She nodded. "I'd like that."

Å

Jack's family watched as the two ran around his back yard. Not much snow had fallen but they made do. As they watched, Jack tackled her and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Can we go out, Daddy?" Tyler asked, looking pleadingly at his father.

His father shook his head. "Not now, buddy, not now."

"Bed time," Anna called cheerfully to her children, followed by the other mothers. Brothers and sister's exchanged goodnights and headed for the basement.

Å

Carter and Jack crept into the house, shivering slightly. The night air was cold. Her CO started a pot of coffee. "Want some coffee?" he whispered.

She shivered. "Yes, sir."

He shook his head with mock dismay. "Carter… it's Christmas! Call me Jack."

Her brows rose. He shifted uncomfortably. "We're co-workers… friends if you will…" he said slowly, "I think we can call each other by our names on our time off."

She gave a slight shrug. "I suppose," she said dubiously.

They were quiet until the coffee had finished. "So…" Jack said, handing her a steaming mug, "ladies first."

She rolled her eyes. "So… Jack… what's the plan for tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "I dunno… get the trees, decorate the place a bit… you?"

"If I'm staying here, I have to go get stuff from my house and I still have some work to finish in my lab…"

"So, you goin' in tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I-"

Jack grabbed his cell, which had begun ringing. "Hello?" He was silent. "Actually, yes..." He looked. "Excuse me," he said to Carter before hurrying out of the room and into the living room. "Still there, T?"

"_Indeed_."

"Do you know where Pete Shanahan is staying?"

"_Indeed_."

"Okay... listen for a second…"

Å

Pete Shanahan flung the door open, irritated by the constant knocking. "_What_?" he began when he saw the large man in his doorway. "Oh."

Teal'c stared at him impassively. "May I come in?"

"Uh... you're Sam's alien friend, right?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Pete hastily let him in and nervously closed the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Do not attempt to contact Colonel Carter or O'Neill's sister, Melanie O'Neill. If you do..." Teal'c trailed off and gave the man a nod. "Do not forget, Pete Shanahan."

"I uhh... what?" he demanded after getting his voice bacl, "You can't tell me to-"

"If either Colonel Carter or Melanie O'Neill wish to speak to you, they will contact you. If you contact them, I _will_ find out. Have a pleasant day, Pete Shanahan."

Teal'c let himself out.

Å

Jack hurried back into the kitchen and found his 2IC slumped over the counter, fast asleep.

"Carter?" he whispered. She didn't stir. He tried shaking her gently but she merely sighed softly. With a glance heavenward, he gently picked her up. After waiting a few seconds, he continued to the living room and placed her on the sofa. He removed her shoes and jacket and tucked an afghan around her. He gave a quiet sigh.

"Uncle Jack?"

He looked up and saw his thirteen-year-old nephew standing there. "Miguel? Something wrong?"

The teen boy shuffled closer. "I couldn't sleep. Who's that?" He gestured to Sam. "I never got an introduction, everyone was to busy yelling at that guy."

"Her name is Samantha Carter."

The kid nodded. "She's pretty."

Jack gave him a sharp look. "Yeah. Yeah, she is."

"You like her?"

Jack stiffened slightly. "Miguel-"

Miguel smirked. "You do, huh?"

"Not now," Jack said sharply.

He shrugged. "Whatever, man."

Jack looked after his nephew then looked down at her. "Night, Carter," He whispered.

* * *

The fun begins in the next chapter...

(hug)

Oh, WarmTea beta'd this, she is AWESOME!

Hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE review!


	6. Chapter 6

Italia is pronounced 'tal-e-uh' ('case you were interested.)

Maya IS Spanish- she was adopted.

Thank you so much for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Carter stirred restlessly as a small figure crept up to her side and shook her shoulder. As Carter opened her eyes, she started as she encountered two green eyes that were staring at her curiously. "Who are you?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"Italia," came the reply.

"Italia?" she repeated, "it's a nice name."

She nodded.

"Who's your mom?" She asked after deciding it wasn't one of Zack's kids.

"Her name is Maya."

Carter nodded. "I didn't get to meet you last night."

The little girl shook her head. "But you'reMiss Sam."

Sam smiled. "Yes, I am."

"We're the first up so we have to make breakfast," she whispered.

The Air Force Colonel pressed the button on her watch. "It's only 4:42," she whispered.

Italia's forehead wrinkled. "But look," she said showing Sam her own watch. "6:43."

Sam smiled. "Where do you live?"

"Maine. We moved there four years ago."

"Well, I bet where you live, right now it's that time, but here, in Colorado Springs, it's only 4... 4:43." Carter stared at the small figure. "How old are you?"

"Nine," Italia told her with a little shiver. "It's cold downstairs," she complained. "Can I stay up here? I'll sleep on the floor and everything."

Before Carter could answer, the basement door squeaked open and a tiny figure immerged.

"Mama?" it whispered.

Sam stood up and hurried to the pink clad child's side. "Nicole?" she asked.

The little girl nodded. "I wan' Mama," she wailed.

Sam looked helplessly into the dark basement. There was no way she could find Jenn or Melanie down there. "Um," she tried. "What do you need?"

The little girl sniffed. "Firsty."

"Firsty? Um... oh, thirsty!" Sam smiled at her. "You want some water?"

"'ees," Nicole said decidedly following her into the kitchen. "'ess, I wan' water."

"Can I have a drink too?" Italia asked joining them. Sam nodded and handed her and Nicole glasses.

"I tan't dwink dat!" Nicole said indignantly. "I two!"

Sam pulled open the cabinet door again. To her surprise, several sippy cups were in there. She filled one up and gave it to her.

The door squeaked open again. Two boys joined them. "Whatcha doin' up so early 'talia?" one of them whispered.

"Which one are you?" Sam asked.

"Max," he said shyly. Brown haired, brown eyed, he looked like a mini Jennifer.

"I'm Alex," the other boy said with a grin.

"What are you guys doing up?" Italia demanded.

"We just woke up!" Max hissed, "And then we heard Nicole come up..."

Nicole grinned at hearing her name.

"Why don't we all go into the living room," Carter suggested. She had seen her brother's kids occasionally and had admired many but as to actually entertaining them, she was clueless. Cassie had been easy.

Italia gestured to the floor where a sleeping bag had been laid out. "See? I can stay up here now, right? Please?"

"Hey!" the two boys protested, "We were!"

"But I was up here first!"

"But-"

"Shh," Sam cautioned, "Emma is sleeping up here."

The children instantly quieted, even little Nicole.

"Why don't you all sleep up here?" she offered. "I think that there are sleeping bags in the closet..."

Italia shook her head. "I got it already."

She sighed. "Why don't the boys have the sleeping bag, there's a quilt..." she trailed off and pulled it from a small cabinet. "You have this."

"Wha' 'bou' me?" Nicole demanded.

Carter looked at the bossy two-year old. "You want me to take you downstairs?"

She shook her head. "No. Wan' 'o seep with 'ou."

Carter gave her a dubious look. "I-"

The little girl scrambled up the sofa. "_Come_!"

Sam carefully lay down and allowing the girl to cuddle against her.

Italia giggled. "Night, Aunt Sam!" She called.

"She's not our aunt," Max protested.

Alexander looked up. "Not yet, goof brain, but she might..."

"Dork head."

"Pea-"

"Enough," Carter said firmly. "If you want to stay up here, you need to be quiet."

The children muttered various agreement and silence fell over the room, which was broken only a few minutes later by the basement door creaking open.

"Can I sleep up here?"

Å

Jack looked up as his alarm went off at 6:30. With a yawn, he turned it off and got up slowly. After stretching, he stumbled into the living room and stopped short.

Carter lay on the floor, surrounded by children. One of his nephews (Alex he thought) lay on the sofa while Max laid on a sleeping bag next to the old couch. Carter was in the middle of the room and three little girls surrounded her. Nicole in her arms, Italia laid curled next to her and 'Reese' was at her feet.

As he looked at his second-in-command, the urge to grab her and run for... a planet, any planet grew stronger. God, she was beautiful...

She stirred slightly which caused Italia to wake up.

"_Tío_ Jack," she whispered loudly. "What are you doing up?"

"It's six-thirty, kid," he whispered back.

She yawned. "We all hafta make breakfast, _gringo_."

"Hey, watch it, little miss," Jack said with mock seriousness, "'member who's buying you presents this year," He scolded affectionately. "What are you all doing up here?"

Italia shrugged. "I don't know. I came up here 'cause it was cold down there and I thought it was time to make breakfast 'cause my watch was wrong- well, Sam said it was wrong and then Nicole came up and then the boys came up and then-"

"Reese came up," he finished. "I see."

She gave him an uncertain glance. "You aren't mad... are you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Good." She yawned and stood up. "What are we going to make for breakfast?"

Carter yawned and sat up slowly, careful of Nicole in her arms. Carefully, she transferred the little girl onto the quilt. Impetuous Italia flung her arms around her.

"Good morning!" She cried.

Jack had to laugh as Alex and Max bolted up at the same time staring bleary eyed at him.

Sam awkwardly hugged the girl. "Hey, did you sleep well?"

She nodded.

"Looks like we have to make breakfast, Carter," Jack said rocking on his heels. "You game?"

Carter grinned. "Absolutely,"

Å

Jack watched with amazement as Carter dealt with the kids who trickled in slowly. She set Max, Alex and Harry to work cutting holes in the refrigerated biscuits and Italia to mixing the cinnamon sugar. Reese was allowed to pour the oil into the pan while Nicole tested the power sugar and pronounced it, "Dewicious,"

"So, how exactly do we make these?" Carter asked.

Jack laughed. "We just drop the biscuits in the oil, let them cook, pull 'em out and drop them in sugar and there you have it!"

"Done!" the boys called simultaneously.

"Done too!" Italia cried.

"I beat you all," Shareese said smugly.

Nicole pouted. "I din' do anything,"

Carter picked her up and twirled her around, "Yes you did, sweetie- you helped me. Now, look, isn't that your aunt?"

Jenn had appeared on the scene. "Hello Jack, Sam," she called.

Carter released the little girl who ran to her aunt. Jenn snatched her up and kissed her. "You sleep well?" she asked.

"ees." Nicole assured her. "Tame up here and seep wifh Sam."

Jenn looked up. "Did she?" She asked, "I'm sorry if she bothered you, I-"

"It's fine," Carter said quickly. "She was no trouble."

Jenn gave Max a hug. "Hey, son, you sleep well?"

He squirmed away. "Yeah."

"And you, Alex?" She asked turning to her nephew.

He nodded. "Until around 4:30 then we came up here."

Italia frowned at him. "I came up here then all of the sudden, everyone else came up too," She said sounding rather disgruntled.

Jenn gave a suspicious sounding cough.

"I didn't mind," Carter assured her. "They were a blast."

Two more figures appeared. "Good morning," Wilhem said formally while Ellie merely waved a hand and hurried to the coffee pot.

"How's Emma?" Jack asked.

Ellie had dark circles under her eyes. "Okay- she's still getting use to being here."

"What can we do now?" the boys clambered.

Jack took the question. "Go get dressed. Go, go, go, go, go!"

The children dashed off except Harry and Nicole.

Jenn looked down at her niece. "Want me to help you dress?"

"'ess,"

Jenn grinned. "I'll be back in a bit,"

Jack looked at his nephew, "Harry, you wanna help me with the doughnuts?"

He nodded eagerly, "Yes, sir. If I won't be in the way, sir."

Carter watched as the young boy joined his uncle. "I'll be back in a minute, sir," she called.

Jack nodded.

Sam smiled and hurried into the living room where she grabbed her purse. From there she went to the bathroom. Once in there, she brushed her clothes off and combed her hair. A slightly mussed reflection met hers.

"Oh well," she muttered. "Can't always look perfect." She placed the brush back in her purse and dropped it on the sofa. In the kitchen, she found Ken, Wilhem, Dan, Dayvid and Zack all eagerly arguing about their favorite hockey team while Ellie, Maya, and Leslie all drank coffee in the corner.

"Sir?" she called over the noise. "Sir!"

Jack looked up. "Carter?"

"I'm going to the base to turn in my reports, need anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm good. What time will you be back?"

She shrugged.

"Be back by 11:00... we're going to eat lunch then going to pick out our trees..."

She nodded. "11:00- got it."

"Bye Sam!" everyone chorused. Jack whispered something to Harry and followed her to her car.

"So... see you later?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'll swing by my house and get my stuff."

He grinned. "Gotcha. Bye."

She shut her door and pulled out of his driveway.

* * *

A lot of people don't think Pete will say away... I wonder...

Anyone ready for fluff?

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you like this chapter! It's unusually long but I'm not sure when I can next update this so... anyways... enjoy!

* * *

Sam mentally debated whether to go to her house or the SGC. Seeing a very familiar car in front of her house made her turn around and head for Stargate Command. She had only been at the facility for a few minutes when an excited archeologist charged in.

"Hey Sam!"

She gave him a mildly surprised smile. "Hey."

He bounced on his heels, barely controlling his curiosity. "So?"

She grabbed a pair on tweezers. "So what?" she asked, twisting a wire inside the Naquadah generator.

"What's going on with you?" He asked trying to sound casual.

Carter shrugged. "Not much, that's for sure. I need to-"

Daniel sighed. "_Sam_..."

"You asked."

"I _meant_ between you and Jack."

She set the tweezers down firmly, and looked into her friend's eyes. "I don't know what you are talk-"

"Cut the crap, Sam," Daniel ordered. "Come on… it's me!"

"Which is exactly why I'm not going to tell you," she said with a triumphant smile.

He groaned.

Å

Jack, Maya, Ken and Miguel all were elected to clear the table much to Miguel's dismay. His cousins' go to play in the snow while he got stuck cleaning... he set the dishes down with a crash.

"Miguel..." Maya scolded. _"¡Cuidadoso_!"

"I_ am_ careful," He mumbled under his breath. "How come I get stuck in here cleaning, mom?"

"So, Jack," Leslie began, perching on his counter, and looking closely at her brother. "What exactly is going on between you-"

"-And that hot Colonel?" Zack finished.

Leslie frowned at her husband who looked properly repentant.

"_Él amors_," Maya said airily.

"I do not love," Jack muttered, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Indeed you do bro'!" Ken called over the water he was using to wash the dishes.

"Do not."

"Phht," Anna said walking in, holding a baby."Maya, Tabitha was crying so I got her up- is that okay?"

Maya stopped wiping the table long enough to kiss her daughter. "Bless the little bebé," She said fondly.

"How old is she?" Jack asked, "she's big for her age."

"Seven months, now stop changing the subject," Jennifer said opening the back door and checking on the children.

Miguel grinned at his uncle who was looking increasingly desperate.

"Zack, man!" Jack pleaded. "Little help?"

"No can do," came the cheerful reply.

"You can't do what?" a voice from the doorway.

"Everyone is picking on me, Mel," He complained, hoping for a little help. She hurried in and sat down.

"About Sam?" Melanie asked eagerly, "Tell me all about her."

Laughter drowned out Jack's loud groan.

Å

After alternating begging and pouting, Daniel was finally resigned to the fact she wasn't going to say anything to him.

Carter gave one last tweak to the generator and sighed. "Okay... I'm done... now just to drop these off at General O'Neill's office and I'm done," She said picking up a few reports.

"Going back to Jack's house after this?" Daniel asked.

She nodded and stood up, stretching. "Wanna come?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Me? Jack's family? Can the human body bear that many O'Neill's?"

Carter gave him a mock frown. "They're great people Daniel, really."

Daniel shrugged. "I guess. What time?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... 1500?"

"Three will work for me."

"Great," she smiled at him. "Bring Teal'c."

"Like I could forget him," He muttered.

Carter laughed. "See you, Daniel."

Å

Jack managed to escape their clutches by pretending he had to go to the bathroom then escaping outside. A half hour's romp with the kids should clear away all the thoughts he was currently having bout his 2IC...

Å

Carter pulled up to her house cautiously. Noting the car was gone; she sighed with relief then got out. She hurried passed the living room and was heading into her bedroom when she heard:

"Hey Sam."

She turned around slowly. "Pete?" She hissed. "How did you get inside my house?"

He held up a key, which she promptly snatched it away. "_Why_ are you inside my house?"

Pete looked confused, and then annoyed. "What do you mean? I've stayed here-"

"And I thought you had to get back to Denver today...?"

"I called my boss and told him I needed another day."

She sighed and leaned against the wall. "What do you want, Pete?"

"Why are you like this?" He asked, genuinely bewildered.

"Why am I like this?" Carter repeated, "Why am I like this? I just found out that you had a wife-"

"I told you that already!"

"And that you have a son! You never mentioned any children- oh and the fact _you went out with me while you were still married_!"

"That's no reason to break up!" Pete touched her shoulder; she pushed it off. "Sammie, we've got a thing going. You can't deny it-"

"I could," she said between her gritted teeth. "But it would be a waste of time."

"Sam-"

A cell phone rang.

Å

Jack hurried inside the house, fingers still numb from the cold. His fingers dialed the cell number he knew so well, a second later, someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Carter!" He said cheerfully, "Glad I caught you! Is there anyway you could stop at the store for me and get some chilies?"

There was a pause. "_Sure... Jack."_

He stared at his phone. "Excuse me?"

_"I'd love too honey. Tonight? The Terrace? Sounds wonderful. Just let me pack, bye!"_

Jack, in a daze, hit the 'end call' button. "What the hell just happened?" he asked the room.

Å

Carter hung up slowly, trying not to meet Pete's eyes. Now that she had done it, she felt rather ashamed. She shouldn't have done that. No matter what, she-

"Who was that?" Pete demanded.

She looked up, firing up instantly. "None of your business."

"Jack? _Your CO_?"

"Go away, Pete," she ordered. "Just go."

"I can't believe it! You are going to waste your best years on an old foggy like him?"

"He isn't old!" She defended him.

"Sam, I don't know what's wrong with you. Maybe-"

"You should leave my house? Excellent idea!"

"I'm not leaving!"

Carter's hand slipped smoothly into her purse. "You sure 'bout that?" She asked pointed her Beretta at him.

"Holy Hannah!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Get outta here Pete. Now."

"Sam!"

"NOW!"

He stared at her for a second then turned around. He slammed the door closed and a minute later, an engine could be heard starting up and tires squealed.

She slumped against the wall and sighed.

Å

Jack tried to conceal a smile as his 2IC's car came barreling up his driveway at exactly 10:59. As he got closer, the look on her face made him stop. "Carter," He called. "What's going on?"

She thrust a bag of chilies in his arms. "Merry Christmas."

He let them drop. "Carter?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Pete confronted me."

Jack paused. "He did?" Hasn't the cop realized that Teal'c was serious? Idiot.

"Yep. Wants us to stay together."

"And you said..." Jack waited impatiently.

She looked into his eyes. "I said no," she whispered.

"No?"

"No."

Å

The O'Neill women, crowded around Jack's window, gasped as he dropped to his knees.

"Jack's proposing?" Melanie whispered. "No way!"

Å

Jack bent down to scoop up the chilies and landed on his knees. "Oww..." He complained.

Carter laughed. "You're fine, sir," she said helping him up. "Oh," she added. "Daniel's coming about 3:00."

He glanced at his watch. "11:10... we gotta hurry!"

"Why sir?"

"First of all, Carter, I told you to call me Jack, second of all I don't want Daniel 'helping' decorate the trees- especially not after last years fiasco."

The year after he was back from 'Ascendee Land' Daniel had volunteered to help 'decorate'. The slightly drunk archeologist had managed to knock the tree over twice, break several delicate ornaments and nearly started a fire with the lights.

Sam stifled a giggle. "Yeah." She gestured to the trunk of her car. "Think you could help me bring in my bags?"

He shrugged. "I could do that."

"Thanks... Jack."

"So what was this whole thing about 'The Terrace'?" Jack asked grabbing two duffle bags.

She blushed. "That was for Pete."

"Aaaahhhh."

Carter slammed the trunk shut. "So, what's for lunch?"

"I don't know, Carter. Probably something utterly inedible as Ellie is cooking."

Sam giggled.

"Now... what have I said about giggling, Carter?"

"Sam."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sam?"

"I call you Jack, call me Sam."

Jack nodded. "That I can do."

She smiled as she trudged through the snow. It was a wonderful day.

Å

Contrary to Jack's prediction, lunch was delicious. The kids munched on hotdogs while the adults made do with soup.

Carter was seated between Jack and little Emma who was regarding her curiously.

"Hi Emma," she said quietly. "I'm Sam."

The little girl headed dropped to her shoulder as an involuntary shudder ran though her body. "Sssssmmmmm?" issued from the dry lips.

Carter grinned. "Close enough."

Ellie gave her a grateful look as Sam sat back up and ate a little more of her soup, occasionally stopping to talk to Emma. The little girl eventually managed to give her a shy smile as her mother carefully spooned soup in her jerking head.

Jack watched as his 2IC play peek-a-boo with his niece and had to force a few tears back. It was so sad to see the little girl, so confined in life, enjoying the simple game. She gave a low giggle and made the 'Ssssssmmm' sound again. Carter smiled, delighted.

"She likes me!" she whispered to him.

"Of course she does. Who wouldn't?"

"Yu wouldn't," Carter said with a giggle.

He stared at her. "I like you."

"No... _Yu_."

"But I don't-"

"YU!"

Jack stared at her for a second before understanding broke across his face. "Very clever, Carter."

"Thank you, sir."

Little Shareese from the other end of the table piped up. "I like you too Aunt Sam! And I hope you mawwy Uncle Ja-"

Anna clapped a hand over her daughter's mouth and turned to glare at her husband who was laughing. He obviously had coached her on what to say.

"Daniel Matthew Watson, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

There was a brief moment of silence while everyone tried to figure out how mad Anna, Sam and Jack really were.

"Is Uncle Dan in trouble?" Ariel and Connor asked simultaneously after a few moments.

Wilhem and Melanie snorted. A second later, Ken burst into laughter followed by the rest of the table including a red faced Sam.

Å

Sam looked at her watch and raised an eyebrow. Fifteen minutes ago, the order to 'load up' had been given and still no one was in his or her vehicle. Everyone was still running around, looking for stuff.

"Leslie, you need help?" She asked catching the busy matron.

She nodded. "We are the red SUV. Could you please help the kids in?"

She nodded. "Ariel, Corin, Tyler... come on!"

"What bout me?" a little boy demanded.

"Is Leslie your mom?"

He nodded. "I'm Cody."

Carter knelt down. "Wel,l Cody, I'm very sorry I missed you. Will you go with me to the car?"

He nodded again. "Come on guys!" He called to his family, "Let's beat Uncle Dayvid's family to the car!"

Suddenly there was a mad dash for the door, and Carter found herself running through the snow carrying the three- year-old twins. At the car, she pulled open the door and helped them in.

"You gotta buckle us!" They protested.

"I don't know how to..." she began.

"I'll do it," Ariel said hurrying up from behind with Cody right behind her. "We gotta hurry, Aunt Maya's almost all ready there."

Indeed, everyone was racing to his or her vehicles. After making sure the twins were buckled safely, she sprinted towards her car.

"CARTER!" Jack yelled, "You're comin' with me!"

Barely changing pace, she spun around and raced to his truck. Buckling up and slamming the door closed, she laughed.

"We won!"

Jack looked at her. "That we did, Sam."

"_Second_!" Rang down the street coming from Dayvid and Maya's car.

"Zack's next," Jack predicted and was correct.

Carter laughed as the last few occupants scurried to their cars and slammed the doors closed, the only exception being Melanie with her baby and the Osborne family. Ellie carried her daughter's stroller while Wilhem trudged through the snow with his daughter. After a brief hesitation, both Nick and Melanie were stowed away in Jennifer's car.

After a few moments, five loud honks were heard.

Carter jumped. "What was that for?"

"It means we're all ready to go," he explained.

"Ahh... let's go!"

He grinned and started the truck. There wasn't another girl like Samantha Carter on this planet.

Å

"I want this one!"

"Daddy, this one please?"

"Maxwell, you keep off that tree!"

"Hold Mommy's hand, Tyler."

"Gabby! Wait for me!"

"Pop! This one rocks!"

Carter laughed as the calls came all over the tree farm. Jack told her they would be getting three trees, two for the house and one small one for the front yard to be decorated with food birds could eat.

The children raced around the farm, darting in and between trees, their boots kicking up the powdery snow. The owner, a man in his forties who had several grown children of his own, watch the children play contentedly.

Anna charged at Jack and whacked him on the shoulder. "Time out!" She called quickly before Jack could respond. Sam instantly mumbled the same.

"Now, Sam," Anna began, "We told the kids we'd play tag with them... Wanna play?" Ann

She nodded. "Sure!"

Anna grinned. "Okay... three… two… one... TIME IN!" and she raced away.

Jack gave his 2IC an evil look. "You better run, Carter..."

She laughed and dashed away, Jack after her.

Å

Carter was swift but her CO was faster. With a yell, he tackled her to the ground and together they rolled down the sloped hill.

"Are you okay?" Jack demanded once they were stopped.

Carter nodded, looking deep into his eyes. "I'm fine, Jack."

And before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips were locked.

Å

Jennifer and Melanie stood behind several trees and peered around. There they were, sitting in the middle of a clearing making out like teens

Speaking of teens...

With a loud yell, four children plunged into view. Miguel, Gabrielle, Harry and Italia came to an abrupt stop at seeing their uncle holding 'Aunt' Sam in his lap. Miguel and Gabrielle were exchanging satisfied smirks, Harry turned red but it was curious Italia who asked the question.

"Uncle Jack, don't you know you're not suppose to sit in snow? It gets your pants wet!"

The two adults exchanged surprised and relieved looks and scrambled up.

"I guess I forgot about that," Jack said giving her a grin.

She shook her head and made an tsking sound resembling, uncannily, her mother. "And kissing?"

Jack muttered something indistinctible while Carter gave him an amused glance and turned to face the children.

"I'm it, kiddos, so... YOU BETTER RUN!"

With screams, they dashed off. Sam paused and turned around.

"Sir?" She asked uncertainly.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Just... go play, Carter. I promise everything will be okay."

_Everything will be okay..._

Å

"So tell me about you," Sam said after Jennifer had rescued her from tag. "You just heard my life history, what's yours?"

Jennifer shrugged. "All of us O'Neill girls except Melanie and Ellie are the same. We grew up, married, and had children. You'd think we're Greek."

Carter gave her a politely puzzled glance.

"It's from _'My Big Fat Greek Wedding'. _One of the characters says they live basically only to marry and make babies."

Carter nodded. "What was different about Melanie and Ellie?"

Jennifer sighed. "Eleanor was a peculiar child. We were all such tomboys and she was a quiet, dreamy little thing. She love to read... well, when she was sixteen, she was in a horrible accident. They thought she'd never be able to have children again. Ellie was depressed for several years. She wanted children so badly... when we were little, she'd take our dolls and just... well, mother them." She stopped and remembered those depressed years. It had been two years Eleanor had smiled again. "Anyways, She met Wilhem on a trip through Germany. They fell in love and moved here. Two years after they were married, she found out that she was pregnant... and that the baby was not going to leave a 'normal' life. They decided to keep her and... now..." Jennifer stopped. "I don't know, Sam, I love that little girl fiercely but I watch her suffer and I wonder... Ellie works so hard and..."

Carter awkwardly placed an arm around the woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jennifer."

"Please... call me Jenn."

Carter nodded. "Jenn."

"Melanie..." Jennifer began, pacing, "That's an interesting subject."

"If you'd rather not talk about it-"

"No. It'll probably make things make more sense." Jennifer gave her a small smile. "Melanie was only twelve when Mama died. She was so... angry, so upset over their deaths. It wasn't until she was around sixteen when she stopped going to the cemetery everyday and actually got a life. Now..." She huffed. "Maybe it would have been better to remain like that." She stopped and clapped a hand over her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Aun' Jenn!" Nicole cried, "Sabe me! Ari after me!"

It was true- Ariel was indeed after her. "No fair, Nikki!" she cried, "Aunt Jenn isn't base."

"I don' wanna pay anymo'."

Ariel sighed and turned to face Sam. "Everyone can run faster then me," she complained.

"How 'bout you tag me and I'll sneak up on someone else and get 'em?" Sam offered.

She grinned and accepted the offer, and the two ran away together.

Å

By 1150, the two large trees and the small one had been picked out and loaded up. On the way home, all cars kept their windows open and sang Christmas carols on the top of their lungs. Carter laughed. She hadn't had this much fun in ages.

The true fun however, was watching people decorate the trees. First the men went in and put the lights on- wife's' directing, then the woman went in and placed the popcorn and cranberry strings they had been making on the tree. The teen and the 'tweens' placed the delicate ornaments on then the little ones were let loose with the sturdy plastic ones and candy canes.

They finished just as the doorbell rang. Melanie stood up, holding baby Nicholas, and hurried to the door.

The family waited for a moment before two figures darkened the doorway.

"Hey Jack... Hey Sam!"

They grinned. "Daniel... Teal'c," Jack called. "Hey, you guys!" he said, talking to his family. "Tall guy's Teal'c, geek's Daniel. You two… my family."

Gabrielle stared at Daniel. "He's hot," She whispered to no one in particular.

Anna heard and smothered a chuckle. "Here we go..."

* * *

Thought we'd have a bit of fun with Daniel and Teal'c before they left.

WarmTea is still on vacation (how dare she) so, this IS unbeta'd.

Hope you liked the chapter... PLEASE review!

**Oh, and I wanted to thank everyone again who reviewed for the last chapter. I got some of the nicest reviews from people... and some of my favorite authors reviewed! Thanks everyone! XXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing- I appreciate it so much!

Well... I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Daniel looked around popcorn-strewn room. Cranberries lay on top of cushions and peeked out from under the sofa... and dozens of eyes stared at him.

"Hello," he began rather uncertainly.

A short woman, who was winding her long, black braid into a bun, stood up. "I'm Maya, pleased to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

Daniel clasped it. "I'm Daniel… Daniel Jackson."

She smiled and gestured to her family. "My husband Dayvid, the boys are Miguel and Harry- the girls Italia and Wylie. The little one is Tabitha."

Daniel rapidly repeated their names then smiled. "Pleased to meet you all."

Anna introduced her family next, Gabrielle a bright pink that went charmingly well with her dark hair.

Teal'c watched with amusement as Daniel Jackson was introduced to the 'O'Neill' horde. A slight tug on his pant leg made him look down where a little girl stood there with her arms outstretched. He knelt.

"Up," She said simply. "Up."

"What is your name?" he asked gently.

"Nicole, no' up!"

He obliged, swinging the little girl to his shoulder.

"Wha' yo'r name?" Nicole asked patting his head.

Teal'c recollected O'Neill had already called him by his 'Chu'lak' name. "I am Teal'c."

She regarded him solemnly. "Yo' wook like San'a C'ause."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Santa Clause?" he asked curiously. He had seen 'Santa' in the stores on several occasions and had never noticed one that looked like himself.

She touched his camouflage beanie and giggled. "Unca' Ken hab one of dese."

"Indeed?"

Nicole nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh. Tan I wea' it?"

"No."

Melanie and Jennifer detached themselves from the rest of the group and watched the little girl closely. As a general rule, she would start pouting but this time she nodded.

"Okay," reluctantly, "Bu'... wa'er? Pwease?"

"Perhaps."

"Did 'ou buy me a Tismas pesent?"

"I did not."

"That' okay. I buy yo' one."

The two sisters exchanged smiles and went back to watching the 'yummy' Daniel Jackson.

Å

Daniel was suddenly aware of the fact that he was completely surrounded by females. All the men had retreated to one of the corners and were grinning or scowling. As he made a move to detach himself, Melanie suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into kitchen; careful of the baby she was holding.

"Uh," Daniel began as he was pulled away, "hey, uh-"

"I'm Melanie," she said hastily. "Quick question. Does Sam love Jack?"

Daniel held out his hand. "Daniel, and yes. Why?"

She sighed with relief and dropped his hand. "I saw them making out and I... well, I was afraid she might be... well, be trifling with his affections… not that she would so that, of course, but-"

Daniel looked at the girl curiously. 20? 22? "Sam would never do that," he said earnestly. "And I… _WHAT_?"

"They were kissing at the tree farm."

A grin spread over his face. "Really..."

Melanie nodded. "Yeah- I was…"

Daniel listened to her only half-heartedly. She looked like Jack... only much more feminine. Long brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a great figure. He straightened and shook his head slightly. This was _Jack's_ sister.

She grinned, reminding him once again of Jack. "Do I have a third ear or something?" she joked.

"No, no, no... Sorry, I was just..." He turned red as he realized he was staring. "Uh… should we go back?"

Melanie shrugged. "If you like. I'd advise against it, personally."

Daniel sat down at the kitchen table and gestured to the chair across of him. "So… Melanie... tell me about yourself."

Melanie hesitated then took a seat. "I have two children."

Daniel tried to conceal the sudden disappointment he felt. "Oh. Which one was your husband?"

"Do you know Pete Shanahan?"

He automatically scowled. "Yes."

She gave him a small smile. "Father of this one."

He gave her a quick glance then looked at the baby. "You two married?"

"Divorced."

He swallowed hard. "Um… Sam was uh..."

"Going out with him, yeah... we kind of found out last night."

Daniel nodded, secretly planning on asking Sam about that. "So, what's his name?" gesturing to Nick.

"Nick- Nicholas."

"Which of the other children is yours?"

Melanie turned and grinned. "Your friend is holding her."

Daniel grinned as well at the sight of Teal'c holding the little girl. "She's adorable. What's her name."

She smiled her thanks. "Nicole." She cocked her head. "So, you work with Sam…"

Å

"Do yo' go boogey woggey on de too too tain?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "No."

By now, several other curious kids surrounded him. "Do you like to play hide an' seek?" a little boy asked.

Teal'c smiled at the boy. "What is your name?"

"Connor. Connor James Foster. You like childrens?"

"I enjoy the company of children," Teal'c acknowledged.

"Will you play?"

Teal'c looked at O'Neill who was smirking. "Go 'head, Teal'c," he called.

He nodded. "Very well."

Every child sitting or standing instantly ran for the backyard.

Å

Daniel and Melanie were in the middle of an interesting discussion, the correct spelling of an Egyptian pharaoh's name, when a group of children raced past them, including Miguel and Gabrielle.

"What's going on, Teal'c?" Daniel asked as the large Jaffa strode in.

"We are playing a traditional childhood game. You are it."

The Jaffa clapped him on the shoulder, and hurried out. Nicole sat still on his shoulder, beaming.

Melanie grinned. "You better run, Dr. Jackson!"

"Daniel."

She nodded. "Daniel... after them!"

Daniel rarely played with children. On Abydos, he had occasionally joined them for a few games with a cloth ball and even taught them a few Earth games but... he rarely played with children.

"Mister Daniel's, you gotta try to tag me!" a red headed girl called.

"Are you Ariel?" he asked, mentally reviewing the name.

She smiled, showing a missing tooth. "Yep."

Å

Jack came up quietly and placed a hand on Melanie's shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded and stroked her son's hair. "I'm fine."

"I thought they were playing 'Hide 'n' seek'." He commented a moment later, after looking out the window.

She smiled. "I did too."

The door opened and Teal'c deposited a little girl in the warm kitchen. With a slight bow to them, he shut the door and hurried away. Melanie handed baby Nick to her brother and hurried to help her daughter.

"Did you have fun outside?" she asked.

Nicole nodded vigorously, her brown braid bouncing. "Yea'! I's so fun! Tan 'ou pay?"

Melanie removed her daughter's jacket. "Later," she promised.

Jenn hurried in. "Nikki!" she began, "did you-" She stopped at seeing her sister. "Mel."

Melanie shook the snow off the little pink jacket and removed the girl's gloves and hat. "You better go wash your hands... quick, quick, quick!"

The little girl threw her arms around her mother's neck then dashed off. Jenn continued to look at her sister.

"Mel?" she whispered.

"Jennifer," Melanie began, bracing herself for a fight, "she is my daughter and _I will_ take care of my daughter."

Jennifer stepped back. "But-"

"No, Jenn," Melanie spat out, "No but's. I've been a terrible mother to that little girl... and I _need_ to set things right."

Jenn watched as her sister slipped out of the room and followed her daughter to the bathroom.

"You gonna be okay, Jenn?" Jack voice asked, as his arms slipped around her,

She buried her face in his shoulder. "I can't give her up, Jack," she wailed, "I can't!"

"Yes you can..." Jack whispered, patting on her back, "And I'm afraid you are going to have too."

"I have three wonderful boys... and yet I still want a girl. What's wrong with me?"

Jack's heart ached for his sister. Jenn had seen her share of pain. Two years before Joseph had been born, she had had a stillborn girl. She had never fully recovered from that loss.

"Did you ever tell Melanie?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head.

"Maybe you should."

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can," the General assured her. "You can. Talk it over with Ken if ya like but... I think you should tell her."

Jenn nodded, hugged her brother, and slipped away.

Å

The children burst into the living room happy and excited. "'Uncle Daniel' and 'Mr. T' were cool guys! They would do anything you wanted and-"

"Quiet!" Anna whispered loudly. "Emma's asleep."

"Emma?" Daniel whispered; surprised how everyone quieted down. "Who is she?" he asked Sam.

Ellie appeared in the doorway cradling her daughter. "Too late," She called gaily. "Miss Emma doesn't wish to sleep."

Daniel looked at the jerking figure with concern. "Is she okay, Sam?" he whispered.

Sam forced a tear back. "No, Daniel. She's been like that all her life."

Daniel squeezed her shoulder. He knew Sam had a soft spot for kids and needy ones especially touched her heart.

The guys had been checking out Teal'c and finally approached. "Who wants to play a good ol' game of O'Neill football?" Zack called.

The woman groaned while the children screamed happily.

"It's settled then."

Å

Jack looked at his team with satisfaction. He had Jennifer, Teal'c, Ken, Dayvid, Melanie and Anna. To his dismay, Zack had picked Sam right after his wife. He had foolishly chosen Teal'c first.

Zack had Leslie, Dan, Eleanor, Wilhem, Daniel, and Sam.

"So… _how_ do we play?" Daniel asked.

Zack grinned. "Our rules are slightly different." He held up a soccer ball. "Basically: kick, hold or whatever this ball down to other side of the yard. You aren't out unless some one actually tackles you and gets the ball away. You just gotta stay in the yard. There are no timeouts... ever. Distractions of any kind are allowed..." Here he raised his voice. "BUT SINCE WE HAVE VISTORS, LET'S KEEP IT DOWN!"

"One year Leslie flashed Zack in order to win," Ellie whispered to a confused looking Sam. "We were all completely shocked- they weren't even engaged yet. Three days later, big bro proposed... after nearly three years waffling."

Sam gave an incredulous glance over at the demure looking woman. "Really?"

Ellie giggled. "I tossed a pail of ice cold water on Dan once." She hesitated. "You won't play soft just because Jack is on that team... will you?"

She licked her lips and grinned. "Nope."

Zack grinned at his team. "Let the game begin!"

Å

"The score is 13-14," Maya- the official score keeper and babysitter- called. "And this is the last play before Daniel and Teal'c leaves. Sam Carter has the ball and... Go!"

"GO, AUNT SAM!" Italia and Shareese called loudly. Jack gave them a startled glance, surprised to heat them calling her 'Aunt', giving Sam a brief advantage. She sprinted past him.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, wheeling around and chasing her.

"RUN, SAM!" Daniel called.

Å

She could hear his breathing as he came closer. She stifled a giggle and pushed herself harder. The ball hit the fence with a resounding 'whack'.

"Yes!" she managed to get out before Jack tackled her.

"I won," she whispered. His face was too close. Way too close.

He pushed away a few strands of hair. "You did."

"Are you going to get off of me?"

"No."

She cocked her head. "Jack?"

"We have a tradition," he murmured.

"And what's that?" Carter whispered.

"The winner has to make it up to the loser."

"How so?"

"Like this..."

Å

Italia stared at her 'aunt' and uncle then at Daniel. "He always kisses her in the snow," she said resigned. "They are going to get pamoninia."

"Pneumonia," he corrected kindly. He looked over at Teal'c who was grinning widely.

"You ready to go, Teal'c?"

He nodded. "Indeed."

Å

Jack pulled away. "Should we say good-bye?"

She nodded and they got up slowly. Already Teal'c and Daniel had garnered friends. Nicole was pleading for Teal'c to stay while Gabrielle and Melanie suggested the same thing- more subtly, of course.

"Bye, Daniel," Carter said throwing her arms around him. "Be careful."

"I _am_ careful," he mumbled.

She grinned and gave Teal'c the same admonition. He returned her hug and the two hurried away.

"Why did they have to leave?" Melanie asked.

Carter eyed her shrewdly. "They... had a mission to go on."

"Mission? What kind of mission?" Joseph asked eagerly.

Carter grinned. "A _secret_ mission."

"Oh, come off-"

"Joseph," His mother said warningly. "Let's all go get cleaned up for supper!"

Everyone promptly obeyed. Sam was about to enter when she heard:

"Psst! Sam!"

* * *

But who am I talking about? (grins)

Thanks again for reviewing and...

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was right... for the most part!

Thank you for reading/reviewing for the last chapter!

* * *

Carter spun around, searching for the voice. "Daniel?" she hissed, scanning the area. "Where are you?"

A hand waved from behind some bushes next to Jack's house. Sam raised an eyebrow but hurried over to them. He was crouched behind a bush, looking very sheepish.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He frowned, obviously not expecting that. "Fine. Why?"

"You are hiding behind a bush, Daniel- Not 'normal' behavior."

He sighed and stood up. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"A question..." she said slowly. "_What_?"

He cleared his throat. "'ow ol' i' 'lanie?"

"What?"

Daniel turned a bright red. "HowoldisMelanie?" He mumbled.

"How old is Melanie?" The Colonel asked her blue eyes wide with astonishment. She paused then asked, "You want to date Jack's _sister_?"

"_Sam_!"

She grinned. "You like her..."

'"She's probably only twenty, isn't she?" he said glumly.

"Twenty-five, and I think her birthday is soon… Easter, I believe."

The archeologist brightened. "Ten years," he mused.

Carter giggled. "This is-"

Jack's door swung open and little Shareese appeared on the doorstep. "AUN' SAM," she shouted, "IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

"_AUNT_ Sam?" Daniel questioned, "Is there something I should know?"

"I'll be there in a minute, Reese," Sam called, "go back inside."

She nodded and pushed on the door until it opened and then disappeared.

"Sam?" Daniel asked, "What's going on between you and Jack?"

"Nothing," she said automatically. "I-"

"You kissed him only ten minutes ago and according to Melanie, you were making out at the tree farm! Now, I-"

"_Nothing_!"

"Yeah..." he trailed off and raised an eyebrow. "C'mon…"

She blushed. "You should get going."

"Why?" he asked. A second later he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c began, "I believe we should depart now. General Hammond is expecting us."

The door opened and Jack stepped out. "Carter, it's-" he stopped. "What's going on?"

Daniel groaned. "We should get going, Jack, Sam, it was-"

"Sam?" a voice interrupted tentatively.

She sighed. "I thought I told you to go away," she said turning around. Pete stood there, looking extremely uneasy but determined.

Teal'c scowled. "I believe I told you-"

"Sam," Pete began. "Just because I made a mistake and married Melanie-"

Pete had made another big mistake. Moments later, three forms were tumbling 'round on the ground. Teal'c stood quietly beside Carter and watched them fight.

"_Sir_!" Carter shrieked. "Stop it... let him go."

Jack reluctantly released him. Daniel still held on to him.

"_Daniel_."

The young man released the cop instantly like he was contaminated.

"Pete," she said firmly. "It is over between us. Get it?"

He stared at her; his shoulder sagged. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes."

The cop swallowed hard. "I... I..." He stopped. "I have to go... I have a..." He stopped again.

A chill wind was picking up and Sam shivered through her thin jacket. Jack automatically pulled her to him. Pete stared at him for a moment then turned and walked away.

"He's gone," She said quietly. "For good."

"You okay?" Jack asked, trying to look at her face.

Her blond head gave an affirmative nod. "I'm fine. Really."

"TIM' TO EAT!" Shareese called. "MOMMY SAYS HURRY UP OR DE FOOD WILL BE COLD!"

They all laughed.

Å

After saying their good-bye, Sam and Jack hurried in the house only to be greeted by a smirking crowd.

"What's going on?" Carter whispered.

"I don't know," he answered, looking at his family suspiciously.

Alexander shook his head with disgust. "They have an evil plot to make you two clean the kitchen. "

"_Alex_!" Miguel hissed. "Secreto!"

The seven-year-old boy frowned. "But what's so secret about it? They'll find out when-"

"What's for dinner?" Dan said loudly.

His wife smiled. "We're having roast."

Jack grinned and patted his stomach. "Sweet."

Å

After a prayer from Joseph, focused primarily about 'Uncle Jack being happy', they dug in. This time Carter was placed between Wylie and Harry. Wylie was a dark haired five-year-old who obviously adored her Dad whom she didn't see very often. A few comments revealed that 'Daddy's work took him all ober the wo'ld' and that she liked magnetic toys. After that she devoted herself to her mashed potatoes with such intensity Carter wondered when the last time she ate was.

"Don't worry about her," Harry said giving her a small smile. "She always eats like that."

Carter was curious. Harry spoke with a very slight accent, not unlike Dan's. While the rest of the children had dark hair, eyes and skin, Harry's hair was a pitch black, pale skin and sparkling green eye.

"Wondering about me?" he asked.

"I..."

"Don't worry 'bout it," he said kindly. "I'm adopted."

Carter tried to cover her look of surprise. Harry smiled.

"Me real mum and Mum- I mean Maya- were great cronies. They met each other at college and my real mum stayed with her during the holidays. Years passed, I was born. Me-my dad died and my mum..." Harry paused, pain in his eyes. "Well, my mum was a no good drunkard now. Maya took me in. Adopted me. She kept me, even after her husband died and she had Miguel…" He trailed off and gave her a small smile. "Sounds a bit crazy, doesn't it?"

Sam remembered Jennifer's conversation about her family and wondered why she had never mentioned this. "No," she said finally, "Not really."

He smiled. "So, what do you do, Miss Carter?"

"Please, call me Sam."

He gave a mock shudder. "Mum would skin me alive."

She grinned. "I work at NORAD."

"What exactly do you do?"

"Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"Oh," he said politely. "Interesting."

"Not really."

Å

Jack listened to his 2IC and his nephew grin and laughs and felt a twinge of jealously. How come HE got to sit by her? After all he, Jack, was the host... not Harry. He stabbed his roast moodily.

"OOOooohhhh... Jack... you jealous?"

"Quiet Mel," Jack hissed.

The young woman grinned. "I'll leave you alone if you get me Daniel's number."

"534-" He stopped. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"'Cause I want it," she said airily stuffing the rest of her biscuit in her mouth. "Is everyone done?" she called after she swallowed the morsel.

A chorus of assents was heard.

"Then I think we will leave you two to clean up," Melanie said standing up and kissed the top of Jack's head. "Enjoy!"

Å

Clearing off the table only took minutes between the two who worked efficiently and quickly together.

Dishes however...

"Sir!"

"I thought we agreed to call each other by our names?"

"It's kind of hard to do with you calling me 'Carter' every five minutes!"

Jack paused while pouring soap into the hot dishwater. "Right."

Carter pushed his hand away from the water. "That's enough soap," she said with an amused expression.

Bubble galore appeared now. Jack darted a quick glance around then swiftly scooped a handful, threw it at her, then ran to the other side of the kitchen to begin the washing on the tables. She looked around and seized a dishtowel. Jack promptly held up his. "Carter..."

She laughed. It was a rather chilling sound.

What followed next looked a bit like a dance. He retreated, she advanced, he advanced, and she retreated, each wildly swinging their dishtowels. It was bound to happen and yep...

Jack's towel connected with Carter's bum. She slowly turned around. "That's it... you're going down."

"Now Carter..." he said backing away. "Let's not be hasty."

She pushed the chair out of her way. Jack looked around and grabbed another one. "Carter..."

She wrenched the chair away from him. Jack did an about face and dashed for the basement, Sam after him. He pushed open the door and flew down the stairs, being used to them. His 2IC followed more slowly.

"Now Carter..." he tried again, "It was an accident..."

She chased him into the 'bed room'. Jack promptly tripped over a cot then sprang to his feet. "I'm sorry?" he offered.

She stopped suddenly. "I love you, Jack O'Neill."

"I uh... WHAT?"

Carter plopped on the bed, a very becoming shade of red. "I don't know what possessed me to say that!"

"Carter? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, everyone knows it..."

"I thought we agreed to leave it..."

The two continued to talk over each other until Sam finally gave a deep sigh.

"Sam?" He asked uncertainly.

"What if I retired, sir?"

Jack slowly walked over and set next to her. "What if _I _retired?"

"You…" Sam said quietly. "Retire?"

He gave a short laugh. "Right now, the only thing I'm doing is signing my names on forms that say that we can get the twelve cent more toilet paper."

"But sir-"

"What else do I have to offer, Carter?" Jack began, determined to be brutally honest," Why me anyways? I'm old-"

"Not that old."

"Weird..."

"So am I."

"Obsessed with the Simpson's..."

"So?" She froze as a terrible thought crossed her mind. _What if he doesn't have the same feelings for me he did four years ago?_

At that, she rose. "I'm sorry, sir," she began formally, "I'll-"

Jack grabbed her wrist. "Carter?" He asked uncertainly. "What's the matter?"

She tried to pull away. "Noth-"

Jack was confused. One minute they were almost on the brink of proposing to each other, and then next she's flying away.

"Carter! Sit... talk."

She glared at him for a moment before sitting. "Yes… _sir_?" said icily.

"Just... what's the matter?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Can the sir," he ordered.

"I-"

Jack caught a glimpse of uncertainty and pain in her eyes. "Carter," He began slowly, "Carter…"

She wouldn't look at him.

"Sam?" he said. "Sam…"

She _did_ look up at that. "Sir?"

"Jack," He reminded her, "I... I would love nothing better... then to... propose to you right now... but... I promise... one day..."

"MISS CARTER! MISS CARTER! NICOLE GOT INTO YOUR BAGS AND STUFF IS EVERYWHERE!" Little Ariel shrieked from the top of the stairs.

Sam looked into her CO's eyes. Whatever she saw there must have satisfied her. "Okay."

"_COME QUICK_!"

She hesitated then kissed him. Then, giving him a shy smile, she hurried away. Jack stared after her for a few moments then reached into his pocket and pulled at a cell phone. Ten minutes later, he hung up and gave a deep sigh. "Three days 'til Christmas... I better get shopping..." he mused and he slowly left the room. As soon as he had gone, three figures immerged from one of the playrooms.

"Retiring?"

"_The President_?"

"**_Married_**?"

* * *

I admit, this was a slightly weird chapter. I had a raging headache when I wrote this so... blame it on that.  
Feel free to guess who the three figures were. Not that it really matters, lol.

I hope you liked it... and... PLEASE review!


	10. Chapter 10

I confused several people with the last chapter, don't worry, things SHOULD make sense at the end of the chapter.

Thank you for reading/reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_While Jack and Sam were above in the kitchen..._

Melanie, Gabrielle and Jennifer descended into the basement. They had a weighty matter that _had _to be discussed now.

What to get Sam for Christmas? All the families had brought presents for Jack but no one had been aware that Sam was going to be there. Shopping was obviously in order. But what to get her?

"A purse," Jennifer said decidedly.

"A scarf?" Gabrielle offered quietly.

Melanie hesitated. "I was thinking something more like a necklace."

The three females continued arguing good naturedly until rapid footsteps made them hurry into another room and draw the curtain closed. Boys were annoying, declared Gabrielle, and there was no way they could help think of a present for the pretty Colonel.

Only it wasn't the boys.

Melanie stood, jaw dropped and eyes wide while 'the' two talked. She darted a glance at her nieces and saw that Gabrielle was about to burst out giggling. She quickly, but quietly, placed a hand over the young girl's mouth.

They heard footsteps departing and Gabrielle made a move as to open the curtain until she heard her uncle begin talking, apparently to no one.

"Yeah? Mr. President?"

Jennifer's jaw dropped. The _President? _

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need a favor..."

By the time Jack had hung up and left, the three females stumbled out.

"Retiring?" whispered Jennifer.

"The President?" Gabrielle gasped.

"Married?" Melanie mumbled. "Oh my god."

Å

Carter rushed upstairs, ignoring the few curious glances she was receiving. Brushing past little Connor, she hurried into the first bedroom and closed the door.

It wasn't empty. Ellie was rocking her daughter. "Can I help you with something, Sam?" she asked, quietly.

The Colonel was red. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I thought this room was empty, I'll-"

"Would you do me a favor?" Eleanor interrupted, "Would you watch Emma? I need to go to the store and restock some much needed ingredients, but Emma doesn't seem to want to sleep…"

Carter looked at the little girl. Her black hair, cut in a pixie style, was untidy due to her frequent jerking. Her bright blue eyes, so like her father's, stared at Sam with an unusual intensity. "Sure."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked, standing up carefully. "She is a handful at times..."

_If I can bear being tortured by countless system lords, save earth on my days off and kick alien butt, I can handle a seven- year-old. _"I'll be fine, Ellie," she assured her.

The mother gave her a thankful glance. She kissed the little girls cheek and left the room. Carter looked down at the small girl now in her arms.

"Hi Emma."

The little girl squirmed, her head beating a steady rhythm against her chest. Carter continued to rock her long after she had drifted off to sleep.

Å

Two females demanding to know what his second-in-command wanted greeted Jack on his way out of the basement.

"I..." he looked helplessly at Anna. "I don't know."

Leslie sighed. "Told ya he'd be clueless. Anna. He's a _guy_!"

Maya shook her head. "Jack... you work with the girl for 8 years or so... and you do not know what she likes? _Vergonzoso_!"

Jack scowled. "I'm _not _shameful. She likes jewelry... uh, books..."

"What did you get her for Christmas last year?" Anna asked, trying to help out a bit.

"The book about Wormhole Theories she wanted."

"The year before?"

He shrugged. "A sweater?"

"Before that?"

"A fishing pole."

Anna sighed. "_Jack..._"

"_What_?" he muttered.

"What about this year?"

He paused. "A pajama set that has planets and stars on it."

The three women sighed.

"What?" He complained, "I told you!"

The door from outside opened and in tumbled Melanie, Jennifer and Gabrielle, only wearing sweaters.

"Gabrielle!" Anna scolded hurrying to her daughter's side, "What were you-" Gabrielle instantly began her defense, whispering it into her mother's ear. A minute later Anna smiled and patted her arm.

"What?" Jack asked. "Gabby? Tell me..."

She shook her head, sending her dark hair flying. "Sorry, Uncle Jack, I can't."

"Can I buy someting for Aunt Sam?" Wylie asked tugging on her mother's denim skirt, "Mama, may I?"

"Me buy 'fing for Mist'r T." Nicole announced, focusing her blue eyes pleadingly on her uncle.

"I want to get something for Miss Sam!" Italia cried.

Leslie looked at her own brood. The three boys were fast asleep while Ariel played 'Trouble' with Miguel. "Do you want to get something for Aunt Sam?"

The little redhead looked up. "I'll draw her a picture."

"I want to drawl her one too," Shareese announced.

Ariel looked up at that. "_No_-" she began when she caught her mothers eye and reddened. "Okay," she said reluctantly, "you can."

Jack edged away. "If you'll excuse me, I have some last minute shopping to do-"

"_Great_!"

Å

Jack found himself with Leslie, Jennifer, Maya, Melanie, Anna, and little Nicole, driving to the mall.

The woman chattered about what to get Sam, ignoring his suggestions of blue jello and beer. He dropped them off, promising to be back in thirty minutes. He was back an hour later, full of apologies.

The women tumbled into the car, happy with their purchases. Nicole was happy as well. Mama had bought her a 'wed tandle tause he wikes those best'.

"What took you so long Jack?" Jennifer asked curiously. "We were waiting for you."

Jack didn't answer until she repeated the question.

"Oh! I was... well, you know how long women take to shop. I thought you'd be another hour."

Melanie wasn't satisfied. "But what's in that white bag under your seat?"

Jack looked down. A white corner was peeking out. He shoved it back under and gave her an innocent smile. "Nothing."

"But-"

"Mel," He said half firmly, half jokingly. "This is not the season to be asking questions."

Melanie frowned but mumbled, "It's _MelANIE. Melanie_."

Jack instantly engaged her on the subject of nicknames, which lasted until they were home.

Å

The night drew quickly for the O'Neill's, and in spite of the vigorous complaints off all the children, it came... and passed.

The next morning there was another shopping trip... this time with all of the O'Neill's. To Sam's amazement, no children were lost. They ate at McDonalds for lunch and unleashed the kids in the huge McDonalds playground. They then stopped at the park and had a snowball fight, which Sam refused to join after being targeted by all the O'Neill's for the third time. They returned home in time for a dinner of the always healthy pizza and then after a rousing game of 'I Spy' and 'Still Pond' the children retired for the night, leaving the adults to label the enormous amount of presents Jack had bought.

Ellie was in the corner, trying to soothe Emma who was most upset that her mother had been gone most of the day, leaving her in the care of her father, while the rest wrapped presents.

"Simba?"

"Nicole," Melanie called.

"Hot wheels cars?"

"Corin and Tyler," Zack answered, taking them from his brother and wrapping them quickly.

"Pretend cell phone?"

"Wylie!

By one o'clock the next morning, all the presents were wrapped, labeled and under the tree. Carter bid all them goodnight then began making her bed on the couch.

Å

O200 and she still couldn't sleep.

Finally giving up, she got up and poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down. A thought struck her.

_What did General O'Neill buy me for Christmas?_

She rummaged through the presents until she found the two addressed to her from 'Jack' and 'The Man'. Both were garment sized shaped boxes. Carter hesitated for a moment then ripped the paper off one of them. With nervous haste, she opened it.

A pair of pajamas greeted her.

A wave of disappointment washed over her. The General... had gotten her PJ's?

She re-wrapped the box, half ashamed for having opened it. She put them both back and laid back down on the couch. Finally, as the clock struck three, she fell asleep.

Å

"TREE DAYS 'TIL TISMAS!"

Carter forced her eyes opened. One of the twins stood over her, syrup on his cheek.

"Yep," She said sitting up and looking at her watch. "It's ten o'clock?" she gasped.

The little boy nodded solemnly, even though he couldn't tell time.

"Which one are you?"

The blond head tilted. "Tyler."

"Well, Tyler... what are we having for breakfast?"

"Tantakes."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Wan' eat?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He slipped a sticky hand into hers. "Huwwy.. Daddy migh' eat 'em all."

Å

Jack watched as his 2IC slipped into the room looking great. Her hair was rumpled and she was still in her 'jammies but she looked great.

Only three days until Christmas.

* * *

What think you?

Hope you liked it and... PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the list again of the family. Hope it helps.

Zack & Leslie- Ariel (7), Cody (5), Corin and Tyler (3).  
Jennifer & Ken- Joseph (8), Max, (6) Connor (4).  
Eleanor & Wilhem- Emma. (7)  
Maya & Dayvid- Miguel. (13)Harry (11), Italia (9), Wylie (5), Tabitha.(7 months)  
Anna & Dan- Gabrielle (12), Alexander (7) Sharesse, (5)  
Melanie- Nichole. (2), Nicholas. (1 month)

Enjoy this chapter! (Hopefully!)

* * *

"DADDY!" Ariel cried, dismayed. She stared at her dad, her green eyes wide,unable to get up as her aunt was braiding her hair. "Are you serious?"

Zack looked at his daughter with laughter in his eyes. "Yep. We got you a hairbrush, socks and a piece of sugar free candy."

"Mommy, did he?" She appealed.

Leslie laughed. "No, baby, you're safe."

Ariel stood up, her red hair now confined in braids. "Thanks, Aunt Jenn," She said, giving her a hug before darting from the room, her name being called by one of her cousins.

Jennifer smiled at Sam who winked back. Sam was playing dominos with Jennifer's boys and Alexander- and winning.

"Hey, Wilhem, your wife needs ya!" Jack informed him, walking into the room. The tall German nodded and folded up his paper. With a slight bow, he left. Jack plopped into the chair vacated by his brother-in-law. His eyes were automatically drawn to his 2IC who was sitting on the floor, playing with his nephews. She was wearing a blue shirt that set off her eyes and blue jeans that hugged her just right.

He cleared his throat. "So... Carter... whatcha doin' today?"

Å

Anna and Melanie watched with identical smirks as their brother openly stared at their friend. Not that they could blame him. Sam looked hot.

Sam shifted slightly and Jack stared even more.

"Wha' Miss Sam do?" Wylie asked innocently, "Everybo'y staring at her."

Sam looked up. "What?"

The two sisters giggled.

Å

The rest of Thursday was spent finishing the last minute shopping. Jack, Sam, Wilhem, and Ellie took the kids' caroling- much to their joy. Singing loudly but not unpleasantly, they delighted Jack's neighbors and came home, pockets filled with goodies.

Friday, much to Jack's dismay, Carter spent in the company of Melanie, Nicholas, and Nicole. They slipped away after breakfast and didn't return till late afternoon...

"Carter!"

The blond Colonel grinned and subtly shifted a bag behind her bag. "Sir!" She greeted. "How... was lunch?"

Melanie giggled.

Jack eyed then both. "What are you guys up too?"

'Nothing!" They both declared loudly then looked at each other, which made them promptly dissolve into giggles.

Jack stared at his 2IC. Carter never giggled. Okay, occasionally one slipped out but that was rare. VERY rare. What the hell was up with her?

She shook her head. "Don't ask, sir, 'cause I won't answer."

Another giggle.

The two women slipped past him and into his bedroom. Laughter soon issued from the room.

Å

"We... have an announcement to make," Melanie said standing up. Carter promptly followed suit.

"It's about time!" Dan declared. The two women had drawn their wives into the plot and now all the women were randomly smiling.

"You all know that on the eve of Christmas Eve, we, the O'Neill's, have a 'show'." Mel began when all the guys began booing her.

"Hem, hem," Ellie coughed daintily. The booing subsided.

"Thank you, Elle," Melanie said, frowning at her brothers. "Anyways, we've decided-"

"_Who_ has decided?" Jack and Ken demanded.

Melanie sighed. Ellie 'hem, hemmed' again.

"Sorry," they apologized.

"Anyways," Melanie began, glaring at Jack, "That tonight... we... will... ALL... wear costumes."

The reactions were slightly different then expected.

The guys all shrugged then turned to Melanie. "No costumes, Mel," Zack announced rather triumphantly. "We tossed the ones we made last time."

Mel gave him a sweet smile. "Children?"

Instantly, half a dozen children disappeared then reappeared with bags in their hands. They gave on to each of the men.

"Enjoy!" All the women called before leaving with the children.

The men slowly opened their bags.

"NO WAY!"

Å

Everyone assembled in the living room, the children laughing hysterically at the adults' faces.

Ariel, Wylie, Shareese, and Nicole were dressed as princesses from Disney movies. Ariel for Ariel, Jasmine for Wylie, Belle for Shareese and Cinderella for Nicole. Italia was Little Red Riding Hood. Gabrielle and baby Tabitha were both dressed as angels, despite Tabitha's tendency to chew on her halo.

Among the boys were Batman, Spiderman, the Hulk, cowboys, astronauts, police officers, chefs and a few wizards.  
Leslie decided on a poodle skirt and saddle shoes, while Jennifer went Scotch and wore a plaid dress (that truly belonged to the Blair clan but what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them.)

Eleanor and Emma came robed as hippies. The garb suited both mother and daughter who smiled frequently at each other.

Maya wore an Indian costume, which both 'M' sisters wanted. Melanie finally gave it up and chose a renaissance lass outfit.  
Anna had gone all out and had 'come' as a Russian High Duchess.

And Sam...

Jack grinned.

She was wearing a dress that looked EXACTLY like the one the Shavadi had made her wear. She gave him a shy smile, which he promptly returned.

The O'Neill men were clad well too.

Zack was a fireman and very handsome did he look. Ken wore a kilt, which drew a few jeers from his brother in laws. Wilhem was dressed as a renaissance lad but instantly dropped 'his' lass for the hippie lady.

Dayvid's costume, much to his surprise, was as 'The Phantom of the Opera' a fact, which made Gabrielle smile widely.

Dan decided to never forgive his sister-in-law after seeing his own costume. "Ho, ho, ho," He mumbled gesturing to his wide pillow tummy. "Why doesn't _Zack_ get to be Santa?"

Jack had opened his and stared at it for a few minutes. He was now... Zorro.

Melanie clapped her hands over the babble of voices. "Let the show... BEGIN!"

Å

It was a 'talent' show O'Neill style.

Each person had to sing a song, do a dance, act something out, do impressions...whatever they wanted. As Ellie frequently repeated, the point was to have **fun**.

Already several impressions had been done: 'Jenn's family having a pillow fight,' 'Miguel playing the violin' and 'Maya when mad,' had been guessed amid much laughter. 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star," had been sung and 'The Peter Panda dance' done. Carter got the few Jack did including gesturing frantically while speaking rapidly, (Daniel) Pouting (Daniel) and lifting his eyebrow (Teal'c).

At last it was Carter's turn. She strolled leisurely onto the 'stage' (a long, sanded board) and plopped down. After several minutes, she lazily flicked an imaginary fishing pole.

"Unca Jack? Fising?" Little Connor said tentatively. "He 'ike fising."

She grinned at Jennifer who hugged her little boy and murmured something about him being clever.

She nodded and stepped off the stage. Maya and her family came on stage and acted out 'Life with Us'. Zack and Ken got up and sang 'Joy to the World' to the tune of a funeral dirge. The kids did a spirited version of 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat."

Jack plodded onto the stage once it was his turn. After thinking for a minute, he said, "Carter, I need you."

Carter was surprised but obeyed.

"Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter presenting... Romeo and Juliet!"

Carter froze. "Sir?"

"We'll have to improvise a bit but-"

"Sir!" She hissed.

He ignored her. "Obviously, we-"

"_Jack_!"

He looked at her.

"I haven't read the play since I was_ fifteen years old_!"

He shrugged. "It'll come back to you... LIGHTS AND... ACTION!"

"JACK!"

He ignored her. "Once upon a time, lived a girl and a boy who belonged to different families. The families were bitter enemies-"

Carter sighed loudly and Jack hastily continued on.

"Romeo attends a party and is struck by Juliet's beauty," Jack continued narrating.

Carter patted her cheek and simpered. A few of the children giggled.

"Later, after the party, he is struck by the sudden desire to see her so he climbs into the orchard..."

Jacks stealthily crept across the stage then leaped over an imaginary wall. After stalking around for a few minutes, he began, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon…" He trailed off. "Words, words, words…" he mumbled for a bit before coming up with the next part."It is my lady, O, it is my love!" he continued, "O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?"

Carter had the sudden thought that this applied remarkably well to her… in a way. She wasn't suppose to say anything either about her love for-

"Carter!" Jack hissed. "Your turn!"

"I don't know _what _to say!" She hissed back.

"It's the rose quote... and something about me."

"What rose quote?"

"The name one!"

Carter searched her memory frantically. High school, tenth grade. Romeo and Juliet… she had been the understudy. Something clicked.

"What's in a name?" She began slowly. "That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet?"

Jack nodded approvingly. They continued to improvise until the end…

"Jack… we both die," Carter hissed.

Jack frowned and looked at her. "Never liked that part," he whispered.

"So we…?"

"Change it!"

"And so Juliet stopped Romeo from drinking the poison and they ran away to live happily ever after… the end."

There was a brief pause then their' audience began clapping.

"That was cool," Reese whispered to Wylie who nodded vigorously.

The couple gave a bow then stopped off the stage. The show was over.

Melanie looked at her daughter who was nestled in her arms. "I love the O'Neill's."

Nicole nodded sleepily. "Me 'oo, Mommy."

Å

They all slept late the next morning, exhausted from the long night. The children were wild, continuously announcing that the 'Christmas is tomorrow'!

"Are there any special 'O'Neill' traditions I should know about?" Carter asked, sipping her coffee.

Anna looked thoughtful. "Well… we go caroling and we look at lights. We'll probably attend a Christmas Eve service then come back, have hot chocolate, sing some more, then crash. Next morning, stockings and presents."

"That's it?" Sam clarified.

Anna nodded. "Yeah... oh, we do have a few other traditions but they are nothing major."

"Like?" she pressed.

The matron shrugged. "Hot Mistletoe..."

"_What_?"

Anna grinned. "Ever play hot potato?"

Carter shrugged. "I dunno, maybe."

"Basically, you pass the mistletoe to music- the music stops randomly. If you have it when the music stops, you're out."

"And the person who has it the longest wins?"

Anna nodded.

Carter smiled. "Easy enough."

Jack's sister chuckled. "Yeah, kissing **is** easy enough."

Carter sputtered for a moment. "_What_?"

Å

Anna explained the tradition in greater detail. The last person standing got the mistletoe... and the power to kiss whomever he or she desired.

The morning and afternoon were passed playing games, primarily Twister. Jack and Sam were the last standing when Carter, gathering up all her courage, pushed him off the mat, proclaimed herself winner then ran for it.

Twenty minutes later, Jack and Sam turned up, soaked to the skin. With lots of scoldings, the two hurried off to get dressed for the Christmas Eve service.

Å

Jack swallowed hard. Carter was wearing a black dress that came to her knees. It was backless and... It was perfect.

"Ya gonna freeze in that." Max said matter-of-factly, looking at the lady that had been at his uncle's house since he had arrived. "It's cold outside."

She laughed. "Should I wear a jacket?"

He nodded.

"It's on my bed- er, the couch. Will you get it for me?"

Adoration in his eyes, he ran off. Carter smiled after him and stood up.

"You got yourself another fan," said Jack giving her a brief smile.

She grinned and gave the little boy a big hug as he returned with her jacket.

He blushed then ran away.

"Time to go!" Maya called. "_¡Vayamos!"_

"_Pienso eso Tío Jack and Tía Sam desee permanecer detrás de con el mistletoe_," Miguel said mischievously.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"He believes that we wish to remain behind with mistletoe," Carter translated, watching with a smile as the teenager paled.

Jack nodded. "I thought so…" he winked at his nephew to show that he wasn't annoyed, "let's go, people!"

Å

The group immerged from the church an hour later in a thoughtful mood.

As tradition dictated, they drove around town and looked at Christmas lights. Carter found out that her CO could sing 'Silver Bells' backwards without a single mistake. After looking for an hour, they returned home for fun and games…

Å

"Go Uncle Jack!"

"Go Daddy!"

"Mom, you can do it!"

"Sweetie, you can do it!"

A small circle of people in the middle of the room grinned widely as they were cheered on.

Jack, Dan, Maya, and Italia were all that was left out of the twenty-nine-person game. Carter had been the seventh one eliminated and cheered her CO on.

Miguel hit the button and Maya froze, mistletoe in hand.

"You're out, Mom!"

Maya muttered something in Spanish and left the circle. Miguel played the music and 'Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock' blared through the speakers. Italia managed to pass it to Dan just as the music stopped. Dan gracefully accepted his defeat and stepped out.

The little girl faced her uncle rather nervously. Jack gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned.

Å

Carter watched as the two battled it out. Back forth and forth, back and forth. For a few brief seconds, she thought about Daniel and Teal'c and hoped that they were having as much fun as she was.

A loud cheer made her look up. Italia had won and had chosen her father to bestow the kiss on.

She smiled. Tomorrow was Christmas Day… and she couldn't wait.

* * *

The longest chapter I've written in a while! It's not very good but...

Hopefully I can get the next chapter up before Christmas!

And... Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Since people wanted Christmas chapters for both of my Christmas stories, I decided to oblige... however, I wanted to try and wait to make sure this was beta'd as I was rather unsure about it. (Thanks, WarmTea!)

Sorry for the delay...I hope you like it!

* * *

As if they were one, the 'O'Neill' children awoke. The few who didn't were promptly awoken. Creeping up the stairs and trying not to giggle TOO loudly, they pushed open the door and gasped.

"Maybe there _is_ a Santa Clause," Alexander whispered to Joseph who nodded vigorously.

The pile of presents piled around the two trees would have made ANY child happy.

'Tan we open 'om?" Little Nicole asked.

Italia shook her head. "We have to wait for the adults."

"Why?"

"Because we have to," Italia said firmly. The kids looked over at the table. Seventeen stockings laid on it.

Joseph frowned. "Max, leave them alone," he ordered as his brother drew near the table, "You too, Connor."

They scowled at him but backed off.

"When can we?" Cody asked.

Wylie squinted at the clock. "It's eleventy hundred seventy five."

Reese looked at her cousin with admiration. "I'm learning about math and weading. Not cocks."

Ariel, who had remained silent until this moment, broke in. "It's not whatever you said Wylie… it's four-nineteen."

The half asleep twins mumbled something indistinct to their older brother then stumbled back down stairs. Cody looked after them then at his sister. "They're going back to bed," he explained.

She nodded and tossed her red braid out of the way. "We should _all_ go to bed," she ordered bossily. "We'll need our sleep."

Apparently no one liked picking a fight with Ariel as they all slowly began the ascent back into the basement.

Å

Wylie crept out of the basement. She didn't care WHAT Ariel or Italia said… she wanted her present now.

Å

Carter sighed and punched her pillow. For whatever reason, sleep would not come. As she continued to lay awake, she heard footsteps tiptoe past the couch and stop at the tree. She poked her head up and saw the little girl about to rip open a present.

"Stop," she ordered.

The little figure whirled around. "Miss Carter!"

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, casually.

The little girl's shoulders slumped. "I wanted my presents _now_."

Carter found it hard to be stern with the sad face in front of her. "It's only three hours away…"

She nodded. "But it seems like forever…" she sighed.

Carter stifled a smile. "I know- but it will come."

The little girl nodded again and then hurried to the basement door. "Night, Miss Sam!"

Carter smiled. "Good night, Wylie."

Å

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

The adults watched indulgently as the kids hurried through their breakfasts and then grouped around the tree.

"N_ow_ may we?" Nicole pleaded.

Jack nodded and the kids launched themselves at the tree.

Å

Carter curled up on the couch and grinned at Miguel who handed her another present and slowly pulled the paper off of it.

It was the pajamas. She smiled her thanks at her CO and then looked at her pile of presents sitting next to her on the couch.

Every family had given her some trifle. Teal'c, as usual, had given her gift cards while Daniel had bought her various assorted items.

"For 'ou, Miss Sam," Tyler announced bringing her a box.

Carter's stomach lurched. The _other_ box...

Å

Jack watched as his 2IC with trembling hands accepted the present. He swallowed hard and moved closer...

Å

She pulled off the lip and promptly gasped. Looking up, she saw her CO kneeling in front of her.

"Sir?" she whispered.

Jack reached into the box and pulled out a little black box trying ignoring the stares of his whole family. The room went absolutely silent.

"Samantha Carter," he began pushing open the lid, showing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Several gasps were heard.

Å

Carter exhaled sharply. Marry him... Marry Jack. How? She silently begged him not to do this. Unbeknownst to him, she had tried to resign... and failed. The Joint Chiefs had refused to accept hers... unless he was planning on giving up _his _career...

"No," she said quietly.

"What?" Gabrielle hissed.

Jack didn't seem fazed. "Carter..." he drawled. "It's time an old man like me took a break... 'Sides, you-know-who gots it all worked out."

She swallowed. "Really?"

Jack stared into her eyes. "Really... really, Sam."

The Colonel forced her eyes downwards towards the ring. "Yes, Jack... I'll marry you!"

Jack looked completely stunned for a moment before kissing his new fiancée, pouring eight years of longing into it. As they pulled away, they heard a voice asked.

"So Unca Jack is mawwying Aun' Sam?"

Melanie picked up her daughter and buried her face into the little girls' neck. "Yes, Nikki... they're getting married."

She grinned. "Sweet."

* * *

Next chapter...

Daniel and Teal'c return home... Fluff (Coma alert... if everything goes right, the hospital should be full!) and... yep!

Happy Holidays! Hope you all had marvelous days...

And...

PLEASE review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi!

To those of you who read and reviewed for the last chapter... thank you!

It's final. I'm terrible at writing fluff when I have too.

(Sigh)

I hope you like this chapter... be warned, Daniel/Melanie be in this chapter!

* * *

Daniel stepped through the gate, followed by the SG team and Teal'c, and sighed.

Safe. All good. He was home.

He hurried to the infirmary to be 'checked out' then headed toward the showers. He went to the thirty-minute briefing then grabbed his stuff and headed to the car with the silent Jaffa.

"Has something occurred at O'Neill's?" Teal'c finally asked as Daniel weaved maniacally through traffic.

Daniel blinked. "I don't think so. Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "This behavior is most unusual for you."

Daniel didn't think telling him that he wanted to see Melanie again was the reason that he was speeding, was a good idea. "I uh… just wanted to see Sam and Jack again."

Teal'c stared at him.

"It's been a long time," he insisted.

The large man raised the other eyebrow and turned to face the dashboard. "I see."

Å

_Knock Knock..._

A few seconds passed but there was no answer. He tried again.

"Perhaps O'Neill is not home," Teal'c offered.

"His car's here," Daniel mused staring at the door.

Teal'c inclined his head. "Should we not go in? O'Neill has said-"

Daniel nodded and pushed the door open.

"Oh my... Sam? JACK!"

He watched as his friends turned a fiery red and untwined themselves from a DEFINITELY not USAF approved position. Jack rolled himself off of his friend and Carter buttoned up her blouse so fast that Daniel was almost dizzy watching her.

A chuckle from the doorway made them look up. Teal'c stood there with a wide smile on his face.

"Did I miss something, guys?" Daniel demanded. "I mean…"

Carter gave him a nervous smile. "Um…" She began holding up her hand. "Uh, yeah."

Daniel stared at the diamond ring. "You're… _what_?"

She sucked in a breath. "Engaged."

"_You_?"

"Yeah," she answered, not taking offense.

"Since when?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh."

She studied him anxiously. "Daniel? You okay?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You go off and get engaged and you don't even have the curtsey to tell me until two days later?"

"One day," Jack corrected.

"Whatever."

"So? What do you think?"

He sighed. "I think…'

Jack and Sam leaned closer.

"FINALLY!"

The couple grinned widely.

Å

The 'O'Neill' clan returned. Jack and Sam had opted to stay home from the bowling alley citing the excuse 'they were too tired'. Much to Nicole's delight, 'Mister T' was there.

Melanie was equally happy to see Daniel though her exuberance was covered with a smile and a friendly 'Hello'.

The two men were swamped by the children's' requests for them to come and look at their toys. Being obliging men, they looked at the toys then headed back to the living room to talk with the adults.

Daniel was slightly disturbed by the amount of 'petting' going on between the two Air Force officers. 'For cryin' out loud," he finally cried, "that's what ROOMS were for… PRIVATELY!'

Plus, he had to admit, watching the person whom you felt for like a sister necking with, _Jack_, it was… well, disturbing.

"Get a room, Jack!" Zack hollered, clearly in good humor.

"Zack," Leslie reproved lazily. "You shouldn't say such things in front of Gabrielle."

The young girl was in giggles and he winked at her. "Let's go, kiddo… we'll leave your aunt and uncle in private."

Jack looked over at his second-in-command as the door closed. She was yawning.

"Tired?"

She blinked rapidly. "No! I'm just... exhausted."

"Didn't sleep?"

"Couldn't. I was thinking all night."

" 'Bout what?"

The Colonel turned a becoming light pink. "You," she said finally.

"Me?"

She nodded. "I was just thinking... out of all the women in the world you could have... why me?"

Jack reached for her hand. She gave it to him and with a sudden jerk, she went flying into his lap.

"Sir!"

He stared into her eyes. "I wonder the same thing."

She shrugged. "Why worry about me?"

He coughed. "Carter, you're..."

"Hot?" She asked.

"Yes. And gorgeous, smart..."

"Sexy?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh for cryin' out loud Carter," he complained. "You make it hard to think smirking like that?"

The smile left her face. "Seriously, Jack, why me?"

" 'Cause I love you."

"Since when?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't know... maybe since you first walked into the briefing room and challenged me to a game of arm wrestling."

Sam blushed.

"Or when you tackled me in the locker room."

She sighed.

"Or maybe when you saved my butt from staying on the planet forever."

"Edora?"

"Yeah..."

"You didn't want to leave," Carter whispered, her mood suddenly going somber. "I worked so hard to get you home and… you wanted to stay."

"I know. Carter, you have to know, I was... well... I never thought we would see each other again... and sometime.. I-I-I'd pretend that Laira was you- that we had retired off world.. And- well-"

"Jack," she whispered. "It's ok... I understand."

They both looked at each other uncertainly for a moment then exchanged smiles.

"Should we go see what everyone is up too?" He asked, pushing her off his lap playfully.

She gave him a dazzling smile and darted towards the door. She pulled it open and her eyes widened.

"Holy Hannah!"

Å

**Earlier...**

Melanie and Daniel were conversing rapidly about the ancient Egyptians when Daniel finally realized one of the reasons Jack must have taken to him. He and Melanie and were much alike. They were both history buffs, Melanie had wanted to be an archeologist, though Nicole had spoiled that plan. Both tended to be very passionate about their chosen subjects... passionate in general...

Leading to having Jack find his sister lip-locked with one of his best friends.

"MELANIE BRIANNA!"

The brunette pulled away. Her eyes widened as she took in her brother. "Jam! Sack! So nice to... see you."

"Jack, Sam," Daniel corrected. "Um... this isn't what it looks like."

"On the contrary, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c began calmly, "I believe it is exactly what it looks like."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Daniel muttered. The Jaffa inclined his head.

"So... what's going on?" Jack asked calmly.

Melanie's jaw dropped. "You're okay with this?" The two shrieked simultaneously.

"Sure. Of course there is a little matter of him being significantly older then you, the tiny thing about you being a mother to two children and oh- I don't know... care to think of something Daniel?"

"The age difference between us is less then between you and Sam," Melanie protested.

Jack ignored that. "You have two kids! Daniel is off dying every other week- he can't be get-" He froze. "Shoot."

"Dying?" Melanie questioned. "Daniel?" She asked turning to face him.

He sucked in a breath. "Classified."

"I see."

"The General exaggerates. Daniel has never died," Carter put in.

"Just joined the Oma Desala Fan Club a few times."

Carter glared at him. "It is classified but… I'm sure we could work something out."

"Just call the President," she suggested. "He takes calls from Jack."

"How do you know?" Jack asked, startled.

"I was in the basement when you uh... called him. A few days ago."

"You were?"

"He threatened him with a ball."

"Ba'al?" Carter squeaked. Her CO had threatened the President of the United States with the second worst Goa'uld in the galaxy?

"I didn't get that either."

"I didn't threaten him," Jack whined. "Honest."

Daniel finally spoke up. "Jack, I don't know what's going to happen between us... if anything. But... we want to give it a chance."

The Air Force General studied him for a moment then gave him a slight nod. "Then it's all settled. Cake?"

"Beer for me," Carter mumbled plopping down on the table.

"Me too," Melanie called.

Jack frowned. "I am not giving you beer Melanie... you're just a-"

"I'm almost twenty six, Jack! I'm not a-"

"Here they go again," Daniel and Sam muttered.

Å

The next day Zack, Leslie, Ariel, Cody, Corin, and Tyler all departed suddenly, Zack's mother being in the hospital.

Jennifer, Ken, and the boys departed only hours later.

The rest of the families were due to leave the next day, with the exception of Melanie who was leaving New Year's Eve.

Eleanor decided before the rest of the families left, they would all go ice-skating.

Which is why SG-1 found themselves whizzing across the ice... hardly.

Daniel, perhaps the most accident prone of all of them, was doing remarkably well. Teal'c and Sam on the other hand…

Teal'c was accustomed to running across icy fields but with the blades O'Neill had provided it was most difficult. However, Jaffa did not fall or give up so he struggled on.

Carter laughingly had fallen a dozen times the few first minutes. After several more minutes, she decided to sit with the children and let Ellie and Melanie have a turn.

Little Nicholas looked around with wide eyes. Melanie had been afraid the infant would have been startled by the noise but he merely nestled in Sam's arms, covered with blankets, and watched the scene.

Emma sat in her chair next to Sam. She too was watching the scene with wide eyes. Nicole sat next to her, chattering away.

Sam was just putting an almost asleep Nick back into his car seat when she heard a soft voice saying:

"Pretty Emma, I wuv Emma, Emma nice."

She tucked little Nick and then looked over at the little girls. Nicole was smoothing Emma's hair and smiling at her. Emma stared at her then made an indistinguishable sound that made Nicole beam. The little girl looked up and saw 'Miss Sam' right there.

"She say wuv!" Nicole cried. "She say it!"

"She said love?" Sam asked kneeling beside her. "Neat!"

Nikki giggled. "Neat," she echoed before giggling again.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Emma shrieked.

"Is she all right, Miss Carter?" Wilhem called skating closer, his wife in tow.

"She's fine!"

"Do you want me to watch her and the children?" He asked, sliding to a stop.

"I have it," she assured him giving him a big smile. He inclined his head and skated off.

She watched the various couples on the ice show off their moves.

Daniel was doing well but still a novice. Melanie skated circles around him, laughing and smiling. Anna and Dan skated side by side, holding hands. Gabrielle, Miguel and Harry were having races, skillfully weaving in and out between the various people. Maya carried baby Tabitha in a baby sling, while Dayvid patiently helped Shareese and Wylie along the smooth ice. Italia helped Alexander with his skating, the two giggling like maniacs. Wilhem and Eleanor could really skate.

"We lived in Canada for three years as kids and EVERY one skated," Jack announced, skating closer. "Eleanor actually got on the boy team... Since there was no girl one."

Carter smiled at her fiancé. "She's really good."

He watched his sister for a few moments then nodded. "She tell you the story 'bout how they met?"

Carter shook her head and rocked Nick's car seat.

"They actually met at an ice rink. She signed up for some lessons and he was the teacher's assistant."

"Ah..."

Teal'c came to a stop in front of them. "Shall I take young Nicole for a short ride?"

Nicole's eyes brightened. "Tan I?" She asked eagerly. After Sam nodded, she jumped up and ran towards him. After letting Sam lace the miniature skates, she was about to push off when she saw Emma. Her face fell but she slowly tugged at the laces.

"What is it, Nikki?" Her uncle asked.

She pointed at Emma. "She wonwey."

Jack and Sam were touched by the little girl's devotion to her cousin. "I'll tell you what," Jack said, kneeling down to her level. "I'll play with her until you get back. Okay?"

"Weally?"

"Yes. Now go have fun!"

She gave him a big hug and a minute later Nicole was receiving her first 'lesson' from Teal'c.

Å

"TIME TO GO!" Jack hollered.

The kids groaned. "Can't we stay longer?" Italia pleaded looking at her mother. Maya laughed and shook her head. The girl sighed and jerked at her laces.

"Dinner and hot chocolate when we get home," Jack reminded them.

The skates were off and the 'O'Neill' clan was headed home ten minutes later.

Å

"CARTER!"

Jack O'Neill dashed into his kitchen and pushed his former 2IC out. He then dashed back into the smoke filled kitchen and pulled out an unrecognizable 'thing' from the oven.

"Carter, what _was_ that?" He yelled, pushing open the windows.

She winced. "It's… lasagna."

Jack stared at the burnt topping. "Oh."

"I forgot about it," she explained.

"I see." He prodded the burnt mass then sighed. "Pizza anyone?"

Å

One by one the kids finished their dinner, brushed their teeth, played a quick game of freeze tag then trotted off to bed while the adults searched the whole house for toys and articles of clothing.

Teal'c and Daniel slept in the living room and were up at 5:00 helping Maya and Dayvid looked for the various suitcases that were 'misplaced'.

Jack cooked breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast before then Maya's family departed for the Airport.

Anna, Dan and the children left later that afternoon, to Sam's dismay. She had really gotten fond of the perky mother.

Å

"Need help, Ellie?" Jack asked loping towards his sister who was standing by her car, staring into space.

His younger sister sighed and slammed the car's back door closed. "No."

He stopped short. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," she admitted. "I'm just in a bad mood."

"Emma not feeling well again?"

Tears welled up. "She's always so sick, Jack. So helpless...'"

Jack pulled his sister to him. "It's okay, Elle... it's okay."

She stood there for a moment then burst into sobs.

Å

"Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssm."

Daniel watched as his best friend smiled at the little girl. "Hungry, Emma?"

"Sssssssssssssssssssm."

She nodded. "That's me."

The little girl gave her a smile that looked more like a grimace.

Carter rocked back on her heels as Wilhem picked up his daughter and strapped her into her car seat.

"Leaving?" Daniel asked.

Wilhem inclined his head. "Yes. It was a pleasure to meet all of you."

Carter gave him a warm smile then stroked Emma's soft hair. "I'll see you later, squirt," she said kissing her nose.

Emma blinked. "SSSSSmmmmm!"

Wilhem quickly shook hands with Teal'c and Daniel. "Goodbye."

Å

Ellie pulled away and fixed her long black hair. "I'm sorry, Jack," she apologized, "I don't know what came-"

Jack playfully slapped his sister's shoulder. "It's okay, sis. What are big brothers for?"

She gave a shaky laugh. "Right."

The front door opened and Wilhem and Sam stepped out. Ellie sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Bye Jack," she said throwing her arms around him again, "Be safe."

"You too, kid."

Ellie hesitated a second then hugged Sam as well. "It was nice to make your acquaintance."

"Yours as well," Carter said stepping back.

Wilhem strapped their daughter in, and then, with many waves, they drove off.

"That's all?" Carter sighed.

"You'll see them next year," Jack said rocking on his heels. "The next reunion is at Ken and Jenn's house."

She smiled. "I like your family."

"So do I."

After a few minutes, Jack headed into the house to 'check on Daniel and Melanie'. Carter stood outside for a few moments longer, fingering the ring he had given her. 'How differently would have everything had turned out if I hadn't spent Christmas with Jack' she thought. For a second, she dwelled on Pete. She gave a small sigh.

"What is the matter, Colonel Carter?"

She didn't even look up. "Wondering how Pete's doing."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

She shook her head. "No. I just feel... guilty. I-"

"Colonel Carter, I do not believe you two would have been happy together. You have saved the two of you from a marriage which would have brought you great unhappiness."

She thought about that for a second then smiled. "Thanks, Teal'c."

He smiled back. "Shall we go inside and save Daniel Jackson and Melanie O'Neill from much annoyance at the hands of O'Neill?"

She inclined her head and the two friends hurried inside.

"Finally," Jack huffed.

Sam walked over to him and kissed him, Daniel looking away.

"I love you, Jack."

He looked surprised but dusted a few snowflakes off her shoulder. "Backatcha."

And on New Year's Eve, her resolution was to A. Tease Daniel to death, B. Thank the President for lifting the fraternization rule within the SGC, and C. Marry Jack.

And as her fiancé turned towards her, she thought she could keep all three.

The end.

* * *

I hope you guys aren't too disappointed in the ending... there will be an epilogue if anyone wants one.

THANKS MILLIONS TO WARMTEA FOR EVERYTHING!

I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE review!


End file.
